Leave it to the Kids
by Ilovedesserts
Summary: A/U set in Season 3 after "Sweet Revenge." Sharon isn't worried about her "ever so lonely heart," and Andy has plans of his own. Set to be a light, fun story where two people can't see what is right in front of them.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Nicole, over here," Rusty stood up and called out, waving at the door. He watched and waited for Nicole to either hear or see him. The coffee shop was loud and rather crowded. He continued to wave, and she finally turned toward him. After he was certain they'd made eye contact, he put his hand down and dropped back into his chair, waiting for her to join him. It would be a few minutes; she gave him a nod and small smile before she got in line for a cup of coffee. Rusty sat there, nursing his own cup. He'd been trying different things, ruling out others, such as espresso. Today, he liked the flavored coffee he'd tried. He sipped on it and looked up a few minutes later when Nicole joined him.

"Whew," she said, sitting down in the chair. "Hey, Rusty, sorry, running late today. It's been crazy, and I got cornered at the ballet studio dropping off the boys. One of the moms wants me to help with the fall kickoff since the summer program is ending, but," she smiled at him, "you aren't here to hear all about that."

"No, but sound crazy," Rusty said giving her a sympathetic smile. "It's been a couple months since I've seen the boys. Tell them I said hi. So," he eyed her, "why did you want to meet if we aren't discussing ballet moms?" Rusty grinned and sipped his coffee.

Nicole sighed and rolled her eyes, "Yes, why part of the reason I wanted to meet is exactly what you just said-we haven't seen each other in awhile. I know; I know," she gestured with her hand in the air, speaking quickly while she tried to sip her coffee. "It's not exactly like we are friends or hang out, but I was seeing you somewhat often, and now, it's nothing."

"Yeah, well," he frowned, still not sure of what she was saying, "I mean, I was really tagging along with Sharon. She was around because your dad would invite her, and then, the two of them would drag me along with them, like some domino effect. I guess I haven't been around because Sharon hasn't been dragged along with Lieutenant Flynn to anything."

"Right," Nicole nodded, dragging out her words. "That's my point."

"Huh," Rusty said, pondering that idea as he said it. "Work has been like crazy busy. Plus, I just graduated last month and am trying to do my own thing. Wait," he put his finger to his mouth, "is this about my graduation party? If it is, that's not my call, and I mean that Sharon set up that whole party. Look, if you thought I should have invited you, I didn't do any of it. Your dad was there, but I mean, I didn't plan it."

"No, no, no," Nicole waved. "Dad told me that you graduated, and yes, he told me that Sharon had a party, but he also mentioned that the whole team was there. Congratulations by the way," she said with a smile.

"Thanks," Rusty shrugged. "I told Sharon I didn't want to do anything, but she didn't listen. She was all like in party mode. She has this crazy sense of occasion."

"Rusty," Nicole sighed, sitting forward and shaking her head, "my point is that something seems to be going on or really, not going on with my dad and Sharon. I thought they were dating, aren't they?"

"Like old people dating?" Rusty made a face and shrugged. "I don't know. They hang out together, I guess."

"Something changed," Nicole told him and continued to shake her head at that statement. "Recently."

"I'm not following," Rusty frowned.

"Dad called me last week," Nicole explained. "We were just talking, normal conversation," she said with a slight shrug, "and he mentioned that he'd registered for a dating website."

"What?" Rusty said, grimacing at the idea. "Lieutenant Flynn is on one of those?" Rusty started to laugh.

"It's not funny," she said, reaching over and gently swatting at him in a sibling-like fashion. "I'm worried about him and let me tell you that a dating website is about the last thing I ever saw him trying. Someone at his AA group has been trying to get him to try it, and he finally did. He said Lieutenant Provenza has been bad luck enough for him for too many years, and he said now, it's about time he gets back out there. I asked him about Sharon, and he told me that she was his friend, which is always the response I get." Nicole pointed at Rusty, "I just feel like something is wrong. The way he said it, this time," she frowned again, "something seemed off."

"Okay," Rusty said slowly with a long, drawn-out statement. "I still can't get over the idea Lieutenant Flynn is on a dating website."

"I know!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Like he's old," Rusty frowned. "He and Sharon just go to dinner sometimes, even some with me."

"Yes, exactly," Nicole nodded, seeing that Rusty was starting to understand the problem. "Rusty, I think they broke up or something similar. He won't say anything, but when I suggested bringing Sharon over for a cookout, like he's done before, he waved it off and said she wouldn't be interested."

"When was this?" Rusty asked, frowning again.

"Just last weekend, maybe a day or so after he told me about this dating website. He's talked about Sharon for the last year, and suddenly, that's changed. Even before when he kept telling me they were friends, he wanted to invite her to things, but now, suddenly, he's saying she's a friend, but he won't invite her. Have you noticed anything?"

Rusty pursed his lips while he started to think. He spent a few moments thinking, and then, he sat forward, giving her a slight shrug, "I mean, Sharon doesn't tell me much. She definitely doesn't discuss her personal life in that area. Like, she's in the middle of divorcing Jack finally, but that's no surprise."

"Wait, what?" Nicole asked, her eyes widening. "Sharon is divorcing her ex? Dad has told me that situation is a mess, but knowing Dad and knowing Sharon, I figured neither was being out of line or anything. I just knew the separation had been going on over 20 years."

"Yeah," Rusty laughed. "Jack is quite interesting. She's been married to the guy closer to 30 years, maybe longer," he shook his head, separated over 20, and now that she wants to adopt me, she'd divorcing him. She had to, I mean, to adopt me. I told her she didn't have to do that, but she said it's what she wants. We got into it a couple weeks ago, I mean, with Ricky home, not Sharon and me, but Sharon and Ricky about me. Ricky is her son, I guess her other son," he said with a slight roll of his eye. "Ricky doesn't, or I guess didn't, want Sharon to adopt me. Ricky came home a couple weekends ago, told Sharon he thought I was bad news and the idea was a terrible one, but by the end of the weekend, he was at least civil to me. I don't know all the details, but I know Sharon had it out with Ricky. I told her I don't want to cause trouble, but she said we're family. From what I can tell, it's finally working out."

"Ok," Nicole frowned as she nodded, trying to piece the timeline together. "That would fit with some of this, but how? Dad got on this dating website a week ago, all determined to find a date. It doesn't even sound like him," she sighed. "The only thing that makes sense is that he and Sharon called it quits, or whatever you want to call it," she waved her hand. "Have they been fighting or weird around each other?"

"No, not at all," Rusty said as he tried to remember any sort of incident. "That graduation party wasn't long ago now, and they were like all chummy there, you know, their normal stuff. Since then, we haven't spent much time with him, any together I guess."

"Hmm," Nicole said as she thought. "Maybe something happened there, even after it. I'm sorry, and I know Dad is Dad, a grown man, but something is off. He has never wanted to use a dating website, and for over the last year, he's been all about Sharon. I was surprised when he brought her to my wedding, but since then, the two have been together a lot. I really thought they had something, still could have something. I like her a lot, and she's good for Dad. Dad is really blossoming, if that makes sense," she smiled at Rusty, "with Sharon. I feel like he just is happy, content, and just a better person. I really like my dad, the version I'm seeing. It's like this 'Sharon Effect' if you will."

"I guess I haven't thought that much about it, at least the dating part. I mean, it just kinda seemed natural, seeing them together at work, and then, sometimes, he'd go to eat with us after work, like it was no big deal. That turned into going to a couple baseball games, and then, we were invited to his house for a cookout. That's when we started seeing you and Dean there with the boys."

"Right," she said jumping in, "and from that point, the cookouts with all of us were a regular thing."

"Yeah," Rusty shrugged again, "I guess. Now that you mention it, Sharon hasn't said much about him, and she hasn't been out to the movies or anything with him the last couple weeks. I just thought it was work."

"I think it's more," Nicole nodded.

"I can just ask her," Rusty thumbed his finger, as if gesturing to the door.

"NO!" Nicole yelled and blushed as she realized she was being loud. "You can't do that! The two of them have been so weird about this, dad always trying to clarify she's a friend, getting all clammy about it."

"Yeah, you're right," he nodded. "Sharon has been the same. I mean, she's been really clear about the fact she's married to Jack, but," he eyed her, "she's almost divorced."

Nicole frowned, "I'm afraid that might have been the problem, that maybe Dad asked about that and was turned down. I'm worried Sharon said she wasn't into him."

"Look," Rusty said waiting for Nicole to look at him, "Sharon hates, and I mean hates," he emphasized, "people messing with her personal life. She hates it," he repeated. "Maybe we should just leave this alone. I'd just ask her about the lieutenant, but other than asking, I'm not sure what you want me to do."

"I want my dad to be happy, and he's not right now. I can tell," Nicole frowned. "I'm sorry. I probably should let the adults be adults, but I am finally seeing what my dad has gone through over the last couple of decades himself. I'm not sure I gave him a fair shake over the years, and he's really changed. I'm happy, and I want that for him. He deserves it, and yes, I can admit that. For a long time, not even that long ago, I wasn't sure my dad deserved to be happy, but we've been through a lot of therapy. I think Sharon makes him happy."

Rusty grimaced, "I'm not sure what you want me to do. I try to stay out of things like this, especially regarding Sharon. You didn't see what she was like when Jack was hanging around last year. She like shut down on me and wouldn't talk about it."

Nicole nodded, "Okay, so she did, but," she said, holding her hand in the air, "she clearly didn't want to discuss Jack because she has a lot of baggage with him."

"So?" Rusty questioned. "I'm guessing you have some plan."

"Maybe," Nicole said. "It's a long shot, and I feel stupid for suggesting it."

"I'm guessing I can't opt out?" Rusty grinned.

"Just hear me out," Nicole pleaded. "We're two kid-grown kids- who want their parents to be happy."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Lieutenant," Rusty said walking up to Andy's desk the next afternoon at the office. He had stopped by to drop off Sharon's lunch, something he was glad she'd forgotten. Most of the time, he wouldn't have thought twice about her lunch, left on the kitchen counter, because she did leave it somewhat often, but today, he had a mission. So, because his almost adopted mother had been forgetful, he decided to proceed with the plan he and Nicole had discussed at the coffee shop. Rusty had already made the rounds in the office, greeting the team as he walked across the room.

"Rusty," Andy said, looking up from his pile of paperwork. The team had finished a case late the night before, part of the reason Sharon had forgotten her lunch-she was tired, and Andy was in the middle of a pile of paperwork. "What can I do for you, Kid?"

"I was hoping to talk to you more about my mom," he explained, which was a truth, but it was not the only reason to get together with Andy. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, trying to remain calm and not show his nervousness. He still held Sharon's lunch in his hand, and he trained his eyes on Andy.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Andy nodded, glancing to the stack of papers. "She still giving you trouble?"

"No, not exactly," Rusty frowned. He glanced toward Sharon's office and back to Andy. "It's more about Sharon, I mean, about Sharon wanting to adopt me, about how things now will be between my mom and me."

"Okay," Andy said, nodding again.

"I mean, I don't want my mom to like have issues or like start drinking," Rusty interjected.

"Rusty," Andy held up his hand and waved it. "You are not your mom's keeper, and by that, I mean, you can't make your mom do anything. You also can't keep her sober, just as much as you aren't the cause if she starts drinking."

Rusty dropped his head, "Yeah, I know. I mean, it's still hard. She's my mom."

"Let's go get something to drink in the break room, shall we?" Andy said as he stood. He nodded toward the hallway. Rusty looked at him and then down at the lunch bag in his hand.

"Sure, yeah, I have Sharon's lunch here to put away. She left her salad on the counter," he admitted.

"She's meeting with Taylor," he said, explaining her absence. "Let's go have a chat," he said. Rusty watched as he nodded over to Provenza who gave them a small wave. The two walked down the hallway without saying more until they got to the break room.

Once they were inside, Andy gestured for the lunch bag and nodded to the chairs. Rusty moved to sit, and he watched as Andy put away Sharon's lunch and grabbed a soda for him. Andy returned with Rusty's soda and a bottle of water. He sat down across from Andy.

"Sorry to bother you at work," Rusty started by saying. "I haven't seen you much lately."

Andy nodded, admitting that truth. He sipped his water and then said, "I've been busy, work and all."

"Even still," Rusty nodded to him, looking him in the eye, "you usually make time to have dinner with Sharon."

"I saw you not long ago at your graduation," Andy said, dodging the question.

"I know what it is," Rusty nodded to him, pointing. "My burgers at dinner must be finally tempting you. You don't want to drop the vegetarian act, so you're just not going to dinner with us."

"Lieutenant," Julio called from the door. Both Andy and Rusty almost jumped, neither expecting an interruption. Julio gave a nod, "Sorry to bother, but Lieutenant Provenza said the two of you have been requested in the meeting with Chief Taylor. The lieutenant said he wasn't about to walk down here to find you."

"Walk down here?" Andy replied. "I'm a few feet from the office!" He rolled his eyes. Julio looked at Rusty, and the two grinned.

"Just the messenger, Lieutenant," Julio threw up his hands ."Rusty, my mother is making all this food tonight. Buzz is already coming to dinner. You interested?"

"Really?" Rusty asked, looking to Andy. Andy just waved him off.

"Don't feel like I wasn't invited," Andy shook his head. "I was, just have plans tonight."

"Oh," Rusty's eyes widened. "Wait, it's not your normal meeting night."

"I can still have plans" Andy nodded and gave him a small smile.

Rusty looked back to Julio and gave a half shrug, "Yeah, sure, sounds great. I'm always up for tacos." Julio nodded and gave a head nod to them before he left the room. Andy turned to look at Rusty again.

"You're pretty much up for anything," Andy said now as he stood and tapped his knuckles on the desk. He looked at Rusty, "We can catch up more soon, anytime. That okay?"

"Oh, sure," Rusty said, nodding. "I really stopped by with Sharon's lunch. Hey, I ran into Nicole the other day," he told him, being vague. He had Nicole had discussed this. "She and I were both in a coffee shop."

"Oh yeah?" Andy asked, a smile now on his face. "She invited me over for dinner this week. I'm going tomorrow."

"Yeah, it had been a long time since I'd seen her," Rusty admitted. "She asked about me, about Sharon. It might have been a barbecue at your house last I saw her," Rusty put his hand to his mouth, trying to play off his look, hoping he looked like he was deep in thought. "Sorry, I'm keeping you from work."

"Good to see you, Kid," Andy said, winking at him. "Don't be a stranger."

"Oh," Rusty called after him, "I should say the same. Maybe you should come for dinner sometime and make your vegetable lasagna. Sharon doesn't make it as well as you do, but don't tell her I said that."

"We'll see," Andy said, now at the door. He put his hand on the knob, and before he stepped out of the room, he said, "Just make sure Sharon is eating. I know how she gets when she has a lot on her mind."


	3. Chapter 3

It was a couple nights later before Rusty had a chance to talk to Sharon. With her work schedule, she hadn't been home early enough for a real dinner, but tonight, she had told him that she would be home at her "normal" time if there was such a thing. Because of that, Rusty had made dinner, a baked chicken dish he liked, and now, he was just finishing the meal prep while he waited. Sharon had sent him a text a half hour earlier that she was on her way home, so he was still cooking the rice and steamed vegetables.

"I'm home," Sharon called out a few seconds later, making Rusty jump slightly. He was expecting her, but he hadn't heard her key in the lock. He was too busy going over the planned conversation in his head.

"Hey, Sharon," he said as she rounded the corner. He smiled at her from the counter where he was pouring water for both of them. He frowned slightly, a planned expression, "Oh, I wasn't sure if anyone was coming home with you."

Sharon gave him a puzzled look and frowned, "Who would be coming home for dinner with me?"

He gave a half shrug, "I don't know, Lieutenant Flynn, I guess. I mean, he does sometimes."

Sharon shook her head slightly, still confused and surprised at the comment, "Rusty, Andy doesn't come home with me that often. Besides, he had a meeting. You and I also discussed chicken. He wouldn't eat that."

"Yeah, but he's come over before," Rusty pointed out to Sharon. He studied her, and she looked tired. She should be tired after all the long hours she had been working. She decided not to answer, shaking her head slightly instead as she situated her purse there by the counter. Most of the time, she hung it up, but she had paperwork sticking out of it, paperwork he was sure she planned to examine later. He tried another tactic.

"Dinner is almost ready if you want to sit down," Rusty encouraged her.

"I will get a glass of wine and take you up on that," she said, nodding as she walked to the refrigerator. "How was your day?"

Rusty gave a half shrug as he pulled the chicken out of the oven, "Ahh, it was okay. So, you'll be interested to know Emily has been texting me."

Rusty let that hang in the air as he plated the food. He and Sharon preferred that when it was just the two of them so they didn't have to carry several bowls and platters back and forth. When he walked to the table with both plates, he caught her eyeing him. He was nervous now.

"Emily, my Emily, has been texting you?" Sharon asked, a small chuckle in her tone.

Rusty shrugged again, "Yeah, I mean, she started a couple days ago, but we've like been talking."

"Hmm," Sharon said, hiding her slight smile behind her wine glass. "I'm glad to hear it, at least I hope she's been kind to you."

"Yeah," Rusty nodded, sitting in his chair. "She's been cool. I mean, it's kinda weird, trying to get to know her and all over text, especially when it's like, 'Hey, I'm the new brother,' but she's been pretty cool to me, Ricky even too since he was here."

"What have you and Emily been discussing?" Sharon asked. The two looked to their plates, and before Rusty could answer, she complimented him, "Dinner looks wonderful, Rusty. Thank you for making it."

"Sure," he said with a quick glance at her. The two said a quick dinner prayer, something Sharon had started having Rusty do with her, and then, they began eating their meal. Sharon brought the conversation back to her question.

"So, you and Emily?" Sharon asked.

"Right," he nodded. "Just stuff," he offered. "Like, I mean she asked me about school and all, which I told her I graduated. She asked if I'm going to college, and I told her about starting at the community college in the winter, like my plans. We've just talked like that."

"Okay, good," Sharon said with a small smile at him. Rusty decided to ask her some questions in return.

"So, do you like have plans this weekend?" Rusty asked.

"No, why?" Sharon said, glancing at him. "Were you wanting to do something?"

"Oh, I have a chess tournament," he told her. "It's one of the groups I found from doing the high school tournaments. I'll be there most of the weekend, nearby, but you know how those go."

"Ahh, right," Sharon nodded. "I'm off this weekend."

"Right," Rusty told her. "I figured you and the lieutenant would go to a movie or something. That's what you usually do."

Sharon frowned again, "Rusty, that isn't all I do on the weekend."

"I know, "he told her, "but you do go to the movies a lot. I just figured that was in the plans since you've had to work so much."

"Andy's busy," Sharon shook her head, which Rusty tried to hide his smile. That only confirmed to him she and the lieutenant had discussed making plans for the weekend.

"I hate for you to be alone, Sharon," Rusty told her. "Have you thought about going out, like with friends or even on a date?"

Sharon, who was sipping on her water, almost spit it out, while Rusty tried to maintain an innocent, straight face with her, "A date, Rusty? Why would you suggest that?"

"I don't know, except that you're divorcing Jack. Oh, wait, is it because you're dating Lieutenant Flynn?" Rusty asked, trying to look confused.

"Rusty, I'm not dating Andy! I'm not dating anyone, and I am certainly not going on a date this weekend," she said, not agitated.

"Really?" Rusty asked. "Sharon, we can get you back out there. I mean, there are ways, and I can help. Whatever is going on, we can find you a date."

"Rusty," Sharon hastily put her napkin down, "I am not looking for a date."

Rusty shrugged, "Emily and Ricky thought you were dating."

"What?" Sharon asked, her eyes wide now. "They said what?"

"Dating, I mean, they figured with things now," he offered.

Sharon narrowed her gaze, "Did Ricky put you up to this? Are you now worried about my 'ever so lonely heart' as he and I discussed?"

"Huh?" Rusty asked. "Sharon, I was just trying to help."

"No help is needed. I'm not dating nor am I interested in going on a date, not now, not ever."

"Ever?" Rusty raised an eyebrow. "I mean, like I said, you go out with Lieutenant Flynn all the time."

"We are done talking about my dating life, I mean, that I'm not dating," Sharon said as she huffed. "Let's just finish dinner."

"Okay," he gave a slight shrug and turned back to his plate. The rest of dinner was strained, and the two didn't discuss much. Sharon stood and gathered her plate when she was done. She looked to Rusty.

"Thank you again for dinner. I've got some paperwork to look over and think I'm going to change and relax in my room. If you need anything-"

"Sure," Rusty smiled. "I'll get the dishes."

"I'll get them," Sharon shook her head. "You cooked; I'll clean."

"You sure?

"Rusty said as he stood. He gathered his plate and walked to the sink.

"Enjoy your evening, Rusty," Sharon said, patting his shoulder as she walked up behind him. "I'm looking forward to relaxing."

Rusty left Sharon there in the kitchen, and he retreated to his room. The conversation had gone as he'd expected, and he was ready to put the next part of his plan in motion. He wasn't sure about this part; Nicole had this idea, and he thought there was no way it would work, but he promised Nicole he'd try. Rusty spent another hour working on the plan before he was ready to approach Sharon. He found her now at her desk. He'd heard her in her room, but he also knew that when she needed to type on her computer, she preferred to work at her desk or on the couch. She was seated at her desk, changed into her loungewear for the house, her hair piled on her head, and she was tying out something for work.

"Hey, Sharon," Rusty said, walking up to her with his computer open. This part of the plan might mean that he had to sacrifice his computer for the evening, but he was willing to do that just for tonight.

Sharon continued to type, and he waited. He knew she was in mid-thought, and when she finished, she pursed her lips and turned to him.

"Rusty," she said, a smile on her face. The way she said his name, he knew she was in a good mood, a better mood than she'd been at dinner. "Something wrong?" Sharon gestured to the computer.

Rusty glanced down, "Oh, no, I just wanted to show you something."

"What's that?" Sharon asked. "Are you already looking at classes over at the community college?"

"Oh, ahh, no, not yet," Rusty admitted. "Here," he said, putting the laptop on her desk. "I had this idea, and I wanted to show you. I registered you for this dating website. Don't worry," he held up his hands in defense as he saw Sharon's face redden and her eyes narrow. "I didn't use your real name or anything real or specific about you. I kept it vague. You can see for yourself, and I didn't post a picture. I wanted you to see how easy this is. You don't have to go anywhere with anyone. You can just chat here online, talk to people. It's like dating without it being awkward or in public. If you don't like talking to someone, drop them." Rusty put the laptop in front of her, nudging hers out of the way. Her eyes were wide, and he was about ready to crawl into a hole. Now, here in the situation, he was ready to kill Nicole. He wasn't sure about this idea before and now, here in front of Sharon, he felt like his heart was beating loudly enough for Sharon to hear it. He stepped back and looked down, just waiting for her to scold him.

"Rusty, a dating website! What in the world are you doing? What are you thinking?" Sharon started to yell as she tried to read over the profile he'd created. He could tell she wanted to throw the computer, as if that would erase the profile. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? We investigate murders all the time from these types of things! I don't need help dating! Rusty, what in the world?"

"Look," Rusty Just ignored her rant and pointed to the screen. "I put in a few qualifiers for you, things you'd want, like age," he gestured to her. "I mean, like, you wouldn't want to date anyone my age," he grinned. "I set it for someone around your age. I did some basics, and you can filter it as you want. Check out some of the profiles. I marked a few I thought you would like, here," he pointed to where he'd only marked one, but he hoped she would at least look. "I'll leave you to just check it out, but Sharon, you can do some of this in the evenings or on your free time. I think you'd enjoy it."

"Rusty, I am so disappointed in you, thinking that I need this," Sharon pointed to it. "I want to make it clear-to you, to Ricky, to Emily-that I don't need help dating. I am not lonely, and I'm doing just fine."

"But, you have no plans with Lieutenant Flynn this weekend," he told her. "You haven't done anything with him for awhile."

"He's a friend!" Sharon exclaimed. "We don't have to spend every minute of the day together."

"Exactly," Rusty grinned, Sharon's statement exactly what he wanted her to say.

"Great," he grinned as he stepped back, "then, I guess you have time to check out this dating site."


	4. Chapter 4

"Sharon, Sharon can you hear me? Are you okay?" Sharon sat up quickly in her bed, hearing Rusty call her at the door. She had been sleeping hard and was in a sweat. She usually didn't sleep like this, and as she brushed her hair from her face, she tried to wake up herself. "Sharon?"

"Rusty, I'm fine," Sharon said to the door. "You can come in."

She looked to the door to see a cautious Rusty open it and step inside. Sharon smoothed her hair. She knew she probably had a bad case of bedhead after how hard she'd slept. She cleared her throat and gave Rusty a small smile.

"Just wanted to check on you," he said, again in a cautious tone. "You were yelling out in your sleep. I could hear it in the hallway."

"I was?" Sharon said, slightly bewildered. She looked around the room and gasped at the time, 8:00 in the morning. "How in the world did I sleep this long?"

Rusty, who was now casually leaning against her dresser shrugged, "I guess you were tired. That's what Saturdays are all about, getting some rest. I woke up early, couldn't sleep, and I've already had breakfast. I was working on my computer in the living room when I thought I heard you talking back here. As I got to your door, I heard you yelling, even sounded like it was at me."

Sharon paused and tried to remember her dream. She often didn't remember her dreams, but she had some vivid memories that she was trying to sort out right now. She pursed her lips and sat there on her bed, thinking back to the dream.

"Rusty, I think I was-" she shook her head. "I was upset. Wait, did you sign me up for a dating website?" Sharon asked as she looked at him. Rusty's eyes widened.

"Huh? A dating website?" Rusty asked, eyeing her. He started to laugh, "Sharon, a dating website? What kind of dream did you have?"

Sharon frowned, trying to remember while Rusty stood in the doorway looking at her, "Well, let's see. I'm trying to remember. I know that you and I were having dinner, and then, you told me you signed me up for some dating website."

"Ahh, no, that's not me, definitely didn't do that," Rusty shook his head and laughed.

Sharon frowned again, "It seemed so real, and I was very irritated with you about it."

"Yeah, I'm sure you were," he laughed again. "Why did I sign you up for a dating website?"

Sharon shook her head, trying to clearly remember, "I don't know, except that with my divorce, you said something about maybe I should date. I guess I'm just still stuck on Ricky's visit and his comment about the same."

"Well, I promise you I didn't do that, and I wouldn't do that to you. I mean, it's you," he gestured at Sharon. "That's like totally not cool."

"Hmm, yes, and remember, if you were to try that, I am still around here while you think about dating, young man," she eyed him.

"Okay, I'm clear on that," he raised his hands in defense and smiled at her. "I have better sense than that."

"Hmm, still, it was such an odd dream," she said. "You kept asking me about spending time with Andy."

Rusty gave a small shrug, "You do spend time with him, I mean, but I didn't ask you about that. Believe me,I don't care anything about that. Now that you mention it," Rusty nodded to her, "he hasn't been around for awhile. What's going on with him?"

She waved off Rusty, "Nothing, Rusty. Andy's a friend, a friend with whom I like to spend my time. Work has been busy. He's been busy; I've been busy. I think now that I'm coming out of my deep sleep, I'm going to get up and sort out my thoughts," Sharon yawned as she stretched.

Rusty nodded at her and gave a small wave, "Sounds good. I'm going to make some breakfast now."

Sharon frowned at him, "I thought you said you've been up for some time?"

"I have," he grinned. "I'm still hungry, ready for another round of breakfast."

"I could eat," Sharon shrugged slightly.

"Great," Rusty grinned. "I'll start getting things out for breakfast."

Sharon pointed to him, "Just as long as you promise it's not going to turn into an inquisition about a dating website."

Rusty raised his hands again, "Deal, totally a deal. Dating website," he grumbled as he turned to walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

Rusty waved at Nicole as she entered the coffee shop the next morning, motioning her toward him. The place was crowded. He didn't have much time; Nicole didn't have much time, but he'd told her it was important, something to discuss in person.

Nicole walked to him, neither with a cup of coffee in hand. There wasn't time, ironically, as they met in a coffee shop, but it was a quick, easy place to meet.

"Rusty, hey, what's so important we had to meet?" Nicole raised an eyebrow at him as she sat down in a chair across from him. Rusty gestured with his hands and rolled his eyes.

"Well, after last night, I couldn't risk talking to you on the phone. Look, I know you wanted to cook up this little scheme, but I don't think it's going to work," he told her.

"What do you mean?" Nicole frowned.

"Sharon isn't into your dad," he told her. "It was weird. She was dreaming last night, even calling out. I talked to her about it, and she told me your dad is just a friend. I've pressed her on it before, and I know Ricky even has asked her if she's seeing someone. It's not your dad. Whatever you think is or isn't going on, she's not into him."

"I think you're wrong," Nicole shrugged. "Rusty, people say that, and people especially say that when they either are trying to deflect their feelings or," she put her hand up, "unable to see things as they really are. I think Sharon is that, unable to see what is in front of her. Of course, she's going to say that. They are friends, have been friends, and maybe," she shrugged again, "haven't been anything more. I think there is more there. I can see it with my dad, that whether consciously or subconsciously, he wants more. He's desperate for a relationship, and I don't mean that in a bad way. I think he's finally stable in life, happy, and he can see that there's more to life than just working. He's been so miserable, but I can see Sharon makes him happy. I think in the absence of Sharon, he's just trying to fill that time, to find anything-or anyone-to make him happy. That's why I believe he's on that dating website."

Rusty frowned. He eyed Nicole, "You know, it's weird. Sharon said in her dream she thought I'd signed her up for a dating website and tried to matchmake her with your dad."

Nicole raised her eyebrows, "Great thinking, but she'd see through that."

"I didn't tell her your dad was on a dating website. I'm betting you didn't tell her-" Rusty said, eyeing her, as he let that hang in the air.

"No, which that means she's heard about it from him, somehow. That must be it," she said nodding, a small smile on her face.

"I really think this whole plan of yours is just not going to work," he sighed.

"Rusty," she sighed too, "I'm inviting Sharon over for a cookout, something she's done before. I can't help it if it's Spencer's birthday. Sharon loves the boys, and she won't turn that down."

"Your dad, though," Rusty said, nodding at her, "what makes you think this will work?"

"I don't, not exactly. I'm working on my end. I want Dad to have some date from his website. I even told him I'd help screen people," she said biting her lip and looking away briefly.

"Wait," Rusty sat forward. "Are you going to like match him up with someone horrible?"

"Just someone that will make him realize the best match is sitting in front of him, quite literally. I just want him to have a nice time with Sharon. You and I have both noticed they aren't spending as much time together. I'm going to create that time at the birthday party. Look, I know we can't force anything, but I certainly think we can help things along."

Rusty frowned and looked down briefly. He shook his head as he looked back at Nicole, "Look, I'm just not sure Sharon is going to fall for this. I mean, what makes sitting around with your dad at your house so special? Sharon can take care of herself. I'm not sure I want to keep this up."

"Rusty, I asked for your help because I think our parents are too stubborn to see what is in front of them. I'm not asking for a lifelong commitment or anything, but I believe they enjoy each other. Something has stopped them from spending time together. You said you don't believe they had a fight. It could have been a simple comment, putting one in the 'friend zone' so to speak," she paused. "I held off dating Dean for a long time because we worked together. I guess I'm a romantic though now that I've found someone I love," she said with a small smile. "I don't know if it's work or something else in their way, but my dad is lonely. He's dating or trying to date. Sharon is divorced or almost. She can hide her reason for the divorce, but I think just spending time with my dad the last couple years has opened her eyes, even if she won't admit that. Sure, she needed the divorce to adopt you, but I believe she's also realizing she can enjoy life outside of Jack, even with another man. You said Ricky talked to her about being alone. She's been alone for a long time, and she's proven she doesn't need anyone. Maybe, just maybe, now, though, deep down she wants to have someone with whom to share her time. Both you and I have noticed our parents seem quiet and seem to miss each other. I just don't want Dad to get stuck on someone else because I believe he really cares for Sharon. He's made a lot of bad choices in life; I don't want him to make another in haste."

"They are grown adults-" Rusty told her.

"You were okay with this the other day, my helping dad with his dating website and setting up this birthday party," she pointed out at him.

"Yeah, but Sharon was so sure about that dream," he shook his head. "She must have heard me on the phone with Ricky. She, like, seemed really irritated at the idea of anyone messing in her life."

"I think she's hiding from her true feelings," Nicole said with a slight shrug and smile on her face. "Maybe she heard Dad mention it, not even to her, but maybe in the office, that he had a date. Maybe she's not even realizing it's bothering her. Let's just continue with the plan. It is interesting she had a dream like that. We're continue with this subtle plan, just trying to get them together. So, you spoke to Ricky?" Nicole looked at him.

"Yeah, we're getting along okay. I finally talked to him last night," Rusty told her.

"And?" Nicole smiled.

Rusty rolled his eyes, "He had to agree that she mentions your dad more and more."

"I knew it," Nicole sat forward pointing at Rusty. "Even from a different city, Ricky can see it."

"Whatever," Rusty said. "I can't believe I agreed to help with this," he grumbled.

"Just make sure Sharon agrees to come as we discussed. Just keep encouraging her, and hopefully, we can get these two to see what is in front of their own eyes," Nicole said, glancing at her watch. "It's getting late, and I need to get to work."

"Sure," Rusty threw a wave. "So?"

"So, I'm going to invite her to the party tomorrow, and I hope I'll get an RSVP for both of you after that," Nicole grinned. "She loves seeing the boys and has been a regular fixture for some time now. It would be rude not to invite her."

"Your dad won't mind?" Rusty asked.

"Not at all," she smiled as she stood. "He smiles anytime we discuss Sharon. I think he got spooked, something was said. I'll mention inviting her, and hopefully, after he has a lousy date or two, he'll realize he doesn't need that mess. If it takes my boys to get them together, well, then, I think that's a decent plan."

"If you say so," Rusty sighed. "Families are crazy. Sometimes, I wonder how I got all mixed up in this mess."

"You walked into a family," Nicole said with a slight roll of her eyes. "You walked into a rather large, complicated family-everyone at work and then, everyone at home. Now, those families are getting more and more complicated, but I think you'll agree with me it's all worth it."


	6. Chapter 6

It was late the next evening when Rusty and Sharon were sitting in the living room watching television. Earlier in the evening, they'd watched the newest episode of _Badge of Justice_, one of their favorite shows, and now, they had on a legal show Rusty enjoyed watching. Sharon had her laptop open and was working at one end of the couch, while Rusty was spread out with a blanket at the other end. They seemed comfortable being there in the same room without saying much. They'd talked during Badge, but now, they'd settled into a comfortable silence. Sharon sighed when she picked up her phone, and that got Rusty's attention.

"Work?" Rusty asked, noting she'd been texting back and forth with someone. He assumed it was work, as she was working there on her computer. "You have to go in?"

"No," she sighed slightly. She pursed her lips and looked at her phone screen while one finger tapped the side of her phone as she held it. She looked over to Rusty.

"No," she said drawing out the word as she glanced at him and then back to her phone. "It's Nicole, Andy's daughter, texting me. I'm just trying to think."

Rusty sat up slightly, trying not to look too interested. Nicole had said she was going to text Sharon about the party, and here it was. He nodded to her, "Trying to decide what?"

"This birthday party," she paused when her text message alert went off again. He watched as her eyes darted over the message, reading it, and then, she smiled and chuckled. "Seems like Nicole also got irritated at the Badge episode."

"It was so fake!" Rusty said loudly as he gestured. "No one would believe that guy would kill anyone. He doesn't even like guns, and now, he's like become some rogue agent and kills someone? Lame."

Sharon hummed as she typed a message back to Rusty, "I'm telling Nicole you were worked up about it."

"I can't believe you weren't, Sharon," Rusty waved his hand at her. She eyed him from the side and cleared her throat.

"I may have dozed off for a few minutes, just a few," she explained. "I woke up when you started your rant."

"Well, go back and watch it. You'll see," he huffed. "So, what was Nicole asking you about, some birthday party?" Rusty asked again, turning the conversation back to the original issue.

"Hmm, oh yes," Sharon shook her head. It was like she'd forgotten that moment. She looked to Rusty and scrunched up her face, "She's inviting me, both of us, actually, to Spencer's 7th birthday party, a cookout this weekend."

"Okay," Rusty shrugged. "You've done that plenty of times. I'm not sure I'll join in on the family fun."

Sharon briefly shook her head, "That's just it, family. I'm not family, but oh," she put her hands down and smiled, "I do love those boys."

"Sharon, go," Rusty encouraged. "The boys love you, and you get along great with Nicole's family. I'm sure the lieutenant will be there, and you like hanging out with him."

Sharon just nodded as she listened, not looking at Rusty. Rusty could see she wanted to say more, but she didn't. Rusty continued to encourage, "I mean, I guess I can go. I like Nicole's kids," he shrugged, trying to be nonchalant.

Sharon bit her lip, Rusty noted, her trademark expression when she was considering something. He waited, allowing her to think, and then, she smiled, "I do enjoy the whole family."

"I mean, like did something happen? You never used to think about hanging out with the lieutenant's family, and now, you are," Rusty pointed out.

Sharon shook her head and closed her laptop, "No, Rusty. Andy is still a dear friend, just as he's always been. I'll tell Nicole I'll be there. Are you sure you want to come? It's' a seven-year-old party."

"Why not?" Rusty shrugged. "Should be fun."

Sharon gave a final nod as she collected her things. Before she stood, Rusty watched as she sent a text, likely back to Nicole, to confirm the details. He watched as she finished, and then, she clutched the phone to her chest, "Seven years old," she sighed with a small hum. "I remember Ricky at that age. Everything was a baseball party, everything. I think he had four or five years in a row with that party theme," she chuckled. Her expression changed when she looked over at Rusty, "I'm sorry you probably don't have memories like that."

Rusty thought a moment and shrugged, "I know we would go for pizza for my birthday most years. It wasn't so bad, not all those early memories, but I never had like a party like this."

"I'm sure they will have burgers," Sharon said, patting Rusty's leg as she stood. "I'll pick up a gift for him this week, and Saturday," she nodded, "should be a nice time together, all of us."

Rusty watched as Sharon stood, gathered her things, and retreated to her room for the night. He continued to sit there, wondering how things would play out at the party. Nicole was right; something seemed off. As Rusty had been thinking about it all, he realized that Sharon was home more in the evenings lately. She wasn't on the phone much late at night either. He wasn't blind; he'd noticed that her evenings often included dinner and/or a movie with the lieutenant. Her phone calls most evenings often included long talks with him. He'd seen it as harmless, old people dating, maybe, if that, but old people hanging out, spending time together. That wasn't happening, and apparently, no one was talking about it.

This weekend would be interesting. He thought he'd played off his disinterest well, even though, now, he was intrigued to find out what was going on. Maybe pulling Sharon and the lieutenant out of the office, where they would definitely spend time together would remedy the situation. It was a mystery. Of course, as he thought about it, he shuddered slightly; Sharon dating the lieutenant? Dating, that wasn't the same for old people, right?


	7. Chapter 7

"Sharon, Rusty, so good to see you!" Nicole said in her bubbly tone when she answered the door. Both Sharon and Rusty quickly found themselves enveloped in a hug, even surprising Sharon. When Nicole stepped back after giving them each a hug, she grinned at them, and Sharon returned the smile. Rusty glanced from Sharon to Nicole and held back from rolling his eyes. The two ladies were thrilled to see each other, and he could see the sparkle in their eyes. He tried to break their eye contact with a nod.

"Where do you want this big gift Sharon insisted on carrying?" Rusty said with a slight smirk. "I brought a gift too, just a lot smaller," he said, holding up a small bag. Sharon, proud of Rusty's comment and still in her giddy mood, patted Rusty's arm, "It was very nice of you to bring a gift, Rusty. Nicole," she said turning back to her, "it's been too long." Sharon sighed and gave a small shake of her head, "It's great to see you."

"Come in; please," she gestured, ushering the two inside quickly. "Everyone will be so glad to see you. Spencer is so excited to have his friends over from the neighborhood. Dean is at the grill. Dad is outside playing with all the kids," she said grinning at Sharon. "Sometimes, I think he's a kid himself. Now, Mom isn't here," Nicole said pausing by her kitchen. "She and Tom are on vacation in Mexico," she said with a slight sigh. "Honestly, it's probably for the best. She wanted to have our own private party with just she and Tom, along with Dean, the kids, and myself when they get back. So," she said, letting out her breath, "a few of the neighbors are in the yard with Dean, Dad, and the kids."

"Okay," Sharon said with a quick nod. She glanced at Rusty, "You ready for seven-year-old boys?"

"Only if I can give him this gift first," Rusty grinned. He glanced at Nicole, "I mean, if you want me to wait, it's fine, but I got him a Nerf gun."

"Oh," Nicole's eyes widened, and she smiled, "he's been wanting another. He has a couple, but little boys-it's like you can't have enough of those. Sure, Rusty," she said patting his arm, "be my guest."

Rusty nodded to them and disappeared, leaving Sharon there with Nicole. Nicole looked at Sharon and smiled; they even had similar taste in clothing. Nicole was in khaki shorts and a flowing sleeveless shirt, her hair hanging loosely around her shoulders. Sharon had on white capri pants with a flowing navy top. "Can I get you anything to drink, Sharon? Bottle of wine?" Nicole laughed as she waved her hand. "Sorry, a group of neighborhood kids can be a handful."

"Nicole," Sharon smiled, touching her arm in a reassuring way, "I'm just fine. I'm sure you have things outside to drink?"

"I do," Nicole smiled warmly. "Thank you again for coming. I haven't seen you in some time. I told Dad he needs to bring you around more."

"Hmm, Sharon hummed as she gave Nicole a small smile, "life is busy."

Nicole looked to her with a quizzical look, "That's what he always says, I mean, when I suggest he bring you."

Sharon patted Nicole's arm, "I'll head outside and see what the birthday boy is doing. Hopefully, he and his friends haven't completely exhausted your father."

"Sounds good, Sharon. I'll be right out," Nicole said. Sharon and Nicole parted ways. Sharon smiled as she walked through the home, a home she'd visited several times. She looked around at all the pictures and paused by the door to look at a picture on the end table. It was one with Andy and the boys, the boys piled on Andy there on the living room floor. She remembered that, Andy's last birthday when Nicole had invited them over for cake, and the boys had tackled Andy. The three were laughing in the picture. She smiled at it, running her hand over it before she looked outside and stepped to the door. Nicole watched Sharon do this from where she was working in the kitchen and just nodded to herself; something was off.

Sharon walked outside and quickly surveyed the scene, noting it was pretty much as Nicole had described. Dean was at the grill talking to one of the neighbors. Several other neighbors were sitting around the picnic table, all talking. She looked over to the swing set area where Rusty now was the center of attention, giving Spencer his gift. The kids were all waiting to see what it was, and she had to laugh, or really hold her laugh, as she noticed Andy taking a breather with his arm against the swing set. As she was looking his way, he caught her eye. The two threw a casual wave at the same time, and in the middle of that, Spencer started jumping up and down, catching everyone's attention at his excitement. Sharon continued to watch Spencer, but then, she looked around again and saw a table of refreshments. She walked over to pour herself a glass of iced tea and then took a seat on one of the lounge chairs. She often sat in these chairs when she was there for a visit; they were comfortable and gave her a good view of the yard.

Nicole joined her several minutes later, plopping down on the chair next to her, also something that often happened during these get-togethers. She nodded to the yard where the kids were now running circles around Andy. Two of the dads had joined in as well, and the kids were having a great time. Nicole nodded to all of them, "I don't remember Dad like this," she shook her head. "I didn't get that kind of a dad when I was little. I often wonder might have been different, but I'm glad he's the grandpa the kids deserve now."

"Hmmm, your dad has come a long way. You have too, I mean with him. He loves your kids," Sharon told her.

Nicole nodded, "I know, and I'm so glad. "You've been a good friend to him, maybe more than you know," Nicole said with a small smile as she glanced at Sharon. "My relationship with him has greatly improved over the last three years or so, and I don't think it's coincidence you've been working closely with him that long."

"Hey," they both heard and looked up to find a hot and tired Andy standing there, almost fending off kids as he did. "The vultures are chasing me."

Nicole jumped up, "Dad, take a rest, please. Last thing we need is you having some episode or something at a kid birthday party. I'm sure you would like a chance to talk to Sharon." Sharon glanced to Andy and gave him a small smile, one which Andy returned. Nicole grasped Andy's arm as she walked around him, gesturing to the chair. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, "I'll get you something to drink."

"Thanks, Nic," he nodded, and as Nicole stepped away, Andy dropped into the chair. Sharon shifted more, pulling her legs up sideways to sit. Nicole glanced toward them as she got an iced tea for her dad. She tried to hear what they were saying, and she frowned, noting they weren't saying much of anything, just both sitting there, looking toward the yard instead of each other. She tried to get Rusty's attention, but he was busy with the kids. Nicole walked back over toward them, the iced tea in hand.

"Here you go, Dad," she said, and as she said that, Andy snapped his head up. Sharon started to laugh, and Nicole looked to her with a confused look.

"Andy, you were snoring," Sharon said between laughs. Nicole looked again between them and back to Sharon. Sharon gestured to Andy, "Nicole, he dropped into that chair, and he fell asleep that quickly. Andy, you are the only person I know who can fall asleep that quickly."  
"I didn't fall asleep," Andy said defending himself.

"You did," Sharon said with a chuckle as she cleared her throat. Andy accepted the iced tea, and she looked at them again. Sharon rolled her eyes at Nicole, "Apparently, I'm bad company."

"I'm going to check on dinner," Nicole said. "You two okay?"

"Fine," Andy waved. "We work a few feet from each other every single day. I think we can handle sitting next to each other here."

"Andy," Sharon sighed and shook her head.

"I'll leave you two," Nicole nodded and frowned to herself as she walked away. She finally caught Rusty's eye, and he gave her a look. She shrugged, nodding back toward them, and when she had a second, she casually turned to check on them. Her dad had his arms folded across his chest, something he did when he often fell asleep. Sharon looked quiet too, looking to the yard at the kids running around. They weren't talking; they weren't even looking at each other. Yes, something was definitely up with the two of them.


	8. Chapter 8

"What's their deal?" Rusty asked Nicole as he walked into the kitchen carrying a stack of the presents. Nicole, who was alone in the kitchen while Dean was out front saying good-bye to the adults and neighborhood kids, turned with a kitchen towel in her hand and gestured to the table for Rusty. He put the presents down and looked back at Nicole with a questionable look on his face. "I mean, I see what you're saying," he nodded to the yard. Nicole looked out her window and frowned herself. Nothing had gone badly during the party, but what she'd hoped to see, her dad and Sharon acting like a couple, she hadn't seen that.

She turned back to Rusty, "They are still picking up the yard. Don't get me wrong," she shook her head again, "I appreciate the help, but something is totally off."

"They were like friendly to each other," Rusty encouraged.

"-But that's it," Nicole said, almost cutting him off as she jumped into the conversation. Rusty just nodded. Nicole turned and looked out the window.

Outside, Sharon and Andy had volunteered to clean up the yard, as opposed to walking out the excited kids and neighbors. That was a job Nicole and Dean needed to do anyway; they were their friends and neighbors. Besides that, the party mess wasn't that bad. She watched briefly as they worked, noting they were at least chatting across the yard even if that was it.

"Crazy to think he's seven," Andy said as he picked up a pile of plates off the small picnic table. Sharon, who was nearby, at the adult table hummed and smiled at the thought.

"I remember him proudly telling me he was five and a half at their wedding. Gosh, that was just over a year ago as well," she shook her head.

"Yeah," Andy nodded with a small smile as he remembered it. "Crazy times. That was a good day. I'm glad you made me go."

"Well," she said with a small shrug as she pushed the hair from her face, "I didn't make you go. As I recall, you decided that."

"Maybe," he nodded, "but you made sure that I thought long and hard about it, even jumped in right away as you offered to go. You might not have made me go, but you certainly had thought about it by securing plans for Rusty before I even told you about going. Not many people drop everything to help someone, to help a colleague like that."

Sharon glanced over at him, her eyes meeting his over the top of her glasses, "I'd thought we were at least friends."

"Friends," he corrected himself with a small roll of his eyes. "Still, I know that was a major turning point in my relationship with Nic and her family. I was almost too stubborn to see it."

Sharon let out a loud laugh, "Stubborn? You, Andy Flynn, are admitting to being stubborn?"

Andy threw her a sarcastic smile, "Takes one to know one, and I appear to be in good company."

Sharon simply rolled her eyes and turned back to the task at hand. The two settled into silence and continued to work. They turned a couple minutes later when they heard the door open and both paused as Nicole walked toward them.

"Thank you, both, for cleaning up this mess," she said, carrying two fresh glasses of iced tea. "I figured you could use a refresher."

"Thank you, Nicole," Sharon smiled, putting down her trash bag. Andy did the same, and both accepted the drinks. Nicole crossed her arms and looked around the yard.

"I think it turned out well," she nodded.

"It was a great party, Nicole," Sharon said, patting Nicole's arm.

"It was, Nic, really nice," Andy smiled warmly. "I'm glad for the invite."

"Yes, thank you," Sharon grinned. "Even Rusty seemed to have a good time and turned into a kid himself."

Nicole chuckled and nodded, gesturing back to the house, "he's inside putting together the Batcave."

Andy turned slightly to Sharon, "Did you get him that thing? I thought-" he paused again, Nicole looking between the two adults, trying to figure out what her dad was going to say. Sharon just looked back at Andy with a blank expression, and Andy continued, "I know that thing was expensive. You didn't have to buy him that, Sharon."

Sharon gave a small shrug and sipped her drink before answering, "I know he wanted that cave. He's talked about it before. Besides, you were talking about all the vehicles at work, all those things you bought for his Batman characters. Batman needed a home."

Nicole started to chuckle, and Andy shook his head and looked up, mumbling something. Sharon looked back to Nicole, "I should have checked, though, to make sure he didn't already have it or that you or your mom were going to get it for him."

"No," Nicole waved her hand, "he doesn't have it, and we didn't get it. We got him a new bike. Mom asked him what he wanted, and he told her he wanted new clothing for his ballet classes."

"Oh geez," Andy sighed. He waved his hand, "Should have gotten him a baseball bat."

"Dad," Nicole swatted at his hand, "I told you he starts baseball in the spring. He's looking forward to it. Be happy he's trying new things, but yes, he still loves ballet."  
"Oh," Sharon sighed and clutched her chest, "it is always exciting to watch them dance." Andy eyed her, and she made a face at Andy, "It shouldn't surprise you I would say that about ballet. Sure, I know not many boys dance, but I love that the boys are enjoying it."

"Hey, Sharon," they all turned to see Rusty at the back door, "hey, sorry, but just checking to see what your timeline was?" Rusty held up his phone, "I'm trying to make plans for later, and I was going to head down to the beach where they are having this chess tournament this evening."

Sharon bit her lip and looked back to Andy and Nicole, "I suppose that is my cue to get going. Nicole," she turned and smiled at her, placing her hand on top of Nicole's, "thank you so much for this afternoon party. It was lovely, and I'm so glad I got to see the boys and spend time with them, all of you, really," she gestured around to the group.

"I can walk you and Rusty out," Andy offered, hooking his hand over his shoulder. Nicole turned, noting this was the first real offer of anything she'd seen between the two all day. She watched the two and their reactions, neither showing anything on their faces. Sharon just nodded.

"Sounds fine," she nodded and said to both, "and maybe Andy can be the distraction to the boys for my leaving, Rusty leaving too," she chuckled. "The boys can jump all over Grandpa Andy while I make my escape."

"Sharon, it was so great having you here," Nicole said, embracing her in a hug. She said quietly, "Please don't be a stranger." When the two broke apart, Andy gestured for Sharon to move ahead of him to the door. Nicole spoke up, "Sharon, you are always welcome here. We love having you around, don't we, Dad?"

Andy didn't turn back, just kept his hand extended in a gesture as he continued to look onward. Sharon patted his hand as she walked by it, "You don't have to show us out if you want to stay back here and chat with Nicole. Rusty and I can find our way."

Andy shrugged it off, "Gets me out of clean up duty," he chuckled. The group walked to the house, through the house, and then out to the front yard where several kids were still playing while the adults were still talking. Sharon found Rusty in the front yard playing with the kids and looked over when he saw Sharon coming outside.

"Oh, I didn't like mean we had to leave this second," he told her. "Hey, Lieutenant," he nodded to Andy who was standing on the front steps with Nicole behind him now too.

"Good to see you, Kid," Andy nodded to him. "Glad you could come, and I know the boys had fun with you too."

"I always enjoy them," Rusty grinned. He looked to Nicole, "Thanks, Nicole."

"Anytime, Rusty, and I do want you and Sharon to know you're welcome anytime," she said with a smile.

Sharon stood there, watching the interaction. She looked to Andy and then to Nicole, "Thanks again. You enjoy your time together today. I'm going to get Rusty home so he can enjoy his social life," she said rolling her eyes.

"Sharon, you can stay if you want. I didn't mean to interrupt your day," Rusty told her.

"Dad, yes, you are both welcome to stay," Nicole offered, squeezing her dad's arm. Andy just shook his head.

"I'm grocery shopping tonight," Sharon said at the same time Andy spoke.

"I've got a date," he said, eyeing Nicole.

"See," Sharon shrugged, looking between Nicole and Rusty. "We all have different plans for the evening. Rusty, let's go. Boys," Sharon called to them and stepped toward them to say goodbye. As she walked away, Nicole sighed.

"Dad, a date?" Nicole asked.

Andy shrugged, "You act surprised."


	9. Chapter 9

It was a few nights later when Rusty was home alone camped out on the living room couch watching television. Sharon was working late again, as she had been for weeks, months really, and he was enjoying the peace and quiet. He'd been on the phone earlier with Emily of all people; she was trying to plan a surprise visit to see Sharon and honestly, Rusty knew, to meet him. Ricky had already been for a visit, now a month ago, and that hadn't gone great. It was better now, not perfect by any means, but at least Ricky didn't seem to think Rusty was just a con artist trying to steal from Sharon. Now, it appeared the new sister wanted a look at Rusty, a visit home. Rusty knew some was due to this announcement of his adoption. Some was due in part to Sharon's divorcing Jack, which by the way, that was coming along nicely, and some was just Emily wanting to visit. In the time Rusty had been living at Sharon's place, Emily hadn't been home for a visit. Different things had kept her away, including Rusty's stalker, but now, she had some free time and wanted to see her mom. She'd started with a phone call earlier in the evening to check Sharon's schedule with Rusty.

Rusty had spoken to Emily now on a few occasions and had spoken to her on video chats when Sharon had been home. He could tell she loved her mom; Ricky did too, but he could also tell she missed her mom. This trip home, now, she was planning was going to happen in two weeks, two weeks when Sharon wasn't on call and had a weekend off. It would be almost the end of September, a great time to visit L.A., and Emily was between shows, getting ready to really dig into her Christmas production. Rusty knew Sharon would love the surprise. She adored her kids; he knew that, and her face lit up at the mention of any of them. It would also be good timing because from what he knew, the divorce should almost be finalized at that point, not quite, but almost. He didn't know for sure, but he suspected that Emily wanted to check on her mom too to make sure she was truly okay with the divorce. Rusty had tried to tell Emily Sharon was okay, but he figured that it must be slightly traumatic seeing your mom and dad separate for good, even when, legally, they'd been separated for years.

So, he'd spent almost a half hour talking to Emily, going through the details of her trip. He was going to pick her up at the airport on that Friday at lunch. Emily was going to take the morning flight from New York, and from the airport, he was going to take her by work so she could surprise her mom. Rusty figured Sharon would want to go to lunch with Emily, and he was good with that, just being the messenger, delivering Emily to her mom. Honestly, he was fine not being too involved in the weekend. The entire situation was odd, Rusty, a grown adult now, joining Sharon's family. He felt like he knew Sharon better than her adult children, but then, he also knew they'd known her longer and had obviously grown up with her. There were things they remembered, stories they'd told, that he couldn't compete. Sharon had told him it wasn't a competition, and she had once told him she loved all three of her kids-yes, three-as she already considered Rusty her son. He'd thought that was strange, that she'd just taken him in, accepted him as one of her own, but that was Sharon. Still, it did feel like a competition sometimes for Sharon-the memories of the past compared to her life at present. While his phone call with Emily had gone fine and recent interactions with Ricky had been tolerable, Rusty was just fine letting the two Raydor women enjoy their weekend. Now, that didn't mean that he had not brought up an issue concerning Sharon during his discussion with Emily.

_"Hey, while we are talking," he said to Emily after they'd finished going over their details, "do you think Sharon sounds okay when you talk to her?"_

_"Umm, yeah, I guess. I mean, she sounds busy with work, but what's new? She's always busy. For years now, she's put work in front of everything. I think some of that is due, in part, to her trying to put Ricky and me first when we were growing up. Mom never said it, but I know she felt like she had to slack on her job then, when please," she chuckled, "when has Mom ever slacked on anything?" Rusty chuckled at that, as did Emily. "Anyway, since we've been out of the house, she's thrown all her effort at work, which is fine. Why? You must have a reason for asking. I will say it's been good for her to have you there to get her mind off work 150% of the time. I know you like to cook; Ricky told me that, and it's good you are at home. Otherwise, she'd barely eat and would never even come home to sleep or change clothing. What's going on? You asked, so spill it."_

_"It's fine," Rusty said, gesturing with his hand in the air. "Like we've established, you and Ricky know her better. I'm sure she's fine."_

_"But?" Emily asked._

_"No, it's just that she's been weird with Lieutenant Flynn lately," he explained. "His daughter and I have noticed it."_

_"Andy Flynn?" Nicole asked. "Mom's mentioned he's a good friend, which is nice to hear. Dad hates him, by the way, but that partly goes back to their drinking days. Andy stopped drinking; Dad didn't. Dad is mad at Mom; Andy works for Mom. It's just this weird obsessive hatred. I almost can't explain it."_

_"Oh no," Rusty nodded, "you explained it. Yeah, your dad stayed here-like on the couch-" Rusty said quickly, clarifying it, "last year. I definitely got the vibe the team wasn't a fan of Jack. I know Lieutenant Provenza doesn't like him, and I figured the team was sticking up for Sharon. They've got her back, just as she has theirs. It's good to see."_

_"That's good to hear, but what's this concern? You and Andy's daughter-sounds like you know her well," Emily stated._

_"I do, I guess, sort of," Rusty said, squirming in his seat. "Over the last couple years, we've just been invited to things with Nicole and her family, I mean, Sharon and I have."_

_ "Okay," Emily said, drawing out the word, "so, the team has dinners or whatever and family members come to those?"_

_"No, like Nicole has invited Sharon and me. I've told you that Sharon and Lieutenant Flynn are friends."_

_"Yeah, I know that. Mom just doesn't say much. Oh wait, the ballet! Okay, yes, now I remember. She's mentioned a couple things like that."_

_"It's been more than a couple, at least up until recently. Now, we, I mean Nicole and I, think something has happened, like a fight or whatever. Basically, we think Sharon and Lieutenant Flynn were kinda dating or whatever, but now they aren't."_

_"Mom dating Andy? No," Emily laughed. "Ricky was just there; he was worried Mom was lonely and never got out to do anything. She's not dating anyone. We're worried it's the opposite, and like I said, all she does is work."_

_"I'm telling you-I'm here, and fine, they aren't dating," Rusty threw up his hands. "Call him her friend or whatever. They do or did spend a lot of time together. She might not tell you, but I see it. Now, something is off. I think they've had a fight. Nicole thinks it too, and they aren't spending any time together. Emily, they used to go like to dinner sometimes, the movies, and they haven't done any of that."  
"How often was this going on? Dinner? She didn't mention it, but really, she barely tells me anything," Emily told him._

_"Exactly," Rusty nodded. "I'm here, and I see it. Sharon doesn't share anything with anyone. I live here, and I barely got anything even about Jack. If I ever ask about her personal life, she just shrugs and says she's fine or life is complicated. With the lieutenant, she has like totally dropped him. I think something is wrong, and I'm just warning you."_

_"Warning me, or you want me to find out more? I have to admit, I'm intrigued now, and Ricky and I are worried about Mom," Emily said. "I guess with Andy I just figured he was someone from work. She's known him a long time, all of them a long time, like it wouldn't have surprised me if she said she had dinner with Lieutenant Provenza because they have to work together."_

_"Oh, up until a year or so ago," Rusty laughed, "that would have surprised me. It's different. You'll see. I'm telling you. She doesn't hang out with the other people on the team like she hangs out with Lieutenant Flynn. I guess in a way I didn't think much about it until Nicole pointed out something has changed. I see it now, and she's right."_

_"I'm not sure what I can offer," Emily said. "Mom never wanted to talk about Dad with Ricky or me, which I get. She doesn't want to trash her kids' dad, but still, even that, he was our dad, and we'd get nothing. She probably won't talk to me. That's just not her style."_

_"I think it's worth digging, worth seeing what she'll tell you when you are here. Trust me-something is off," Rusty said. The lieutenant has been talking about his dates in front of Sharon. That never happened before. Something changed."_

Now, as Rusty continued to enjoy the solitude of the evening, he spun his head toward the door when he heard the key in the lock. He shuffled slightly, as his laptop, which he'd been ignoring since he dazed off, was now off. He put it on the coffee table and turned to smile at Sharon as she entered the house.

"Rusty," she said with an almost breathless sigh as she closed and locked the door. "I wasn't sure you'd still be up."

"Oh, yeah," he said, looking at the clock. "I guess I didn't realize it was so late. 11:15, Sharon, wow, a big case?"

"Hmm, work is definitely exhausting right now. Being the boss," she said as she walked around and sat down in one of her orange chairs facing Rusty, "is sometimes a lot of extra work."

"Oh," he frowned, "so, not a case?"

"No, a lot of paperwork-signing overtime, well, first approving overtime," she sighed. "Budget requests-everything is due here before October 1, which is our new fiscal year. It's just busy right now, the next couple weeks. I'm drowning in paperwork, which is why I brought a stack home with me," she said with a small smile nodding to her briefcase now on top of her desk.

"You're working more tonight?" Rusty asked, clearly horrified.

"No, some is for tomorrow. The team has a mandatory training I don't have to do. They won't be in until after lunch, probably around 1:30. I decided to work from home, at least be a little more comfortable."

"You like need a night off, Sharon, time to do something fun," Rusty encouraged.

"Rusty," Sharon said with an almost stern tone, "I'm fine. I am doing just fine."

"At least you have a long weekend coming up," he said baiting her, knowing Emily was planning her surprise for that weekend. "Any plans?"

"No," Sharon shook her head and gave him a small smile. "That will be a recovery weekend," she chuckled. "Why? Are you trying to make plans?"

"Me? No, it's just that I start on Badge that week, and they told me I'd be working Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday that week. It's all going to be a weird schedule."

Sharon nodded and gave him a sympathetic smile, "Well, while the professions are nothing alike, you'll see that people in the entertainment industry work at their own pace on their own schedule. Nothing is set, just as murders aren't set during business hours," she chuckled.

"Yeah, right," he nodded.

"Well," Sharon yawned, "I'm going to go to bed. Sorry it's so late, but don't stay up too late yourself. Will you be around in the morning?"

"Ahh, yeah, I guess," Rusty said to her. "I'm going down to the beach for chess around 10, I mean since I don't start work yet. I'm enjoying a little bit of a break with school and work."

"I'm glad," Sharon hummed as she stood there. "So, are you going to be home for dinner?"

"I can be," Rusty quickly offered. "I mean, if you are not wanting to eat alone, but Buzz and I had talked about going to a movie."

"Rusty," Sharon frowned, "stop asking about me. I'm fine, and I can manage on my own. With you busy, I'll probably work, get a bite when I'm done."

"Maybe work will eat with you, like Lieutenant Flynn or something," Rusty offered. "You've always done that."

"Rusty," Sharon looked directly at him, "please stop worrying about me."

"Is the lieutenant still on that dating website?" Rusty blurted out as Sharon had turned to heard to her room. She spun around, her eyes wide.

"How did you hear about that?" Sharon asked him as she gestured at him.

"Oh, I ahh, heard them talking about it, at work," he offered, hoping that would be enough of an explanation. He definitely didn't want to tell her he'd been talking to Nicole, scheming with Nicole. "I guess you know too, so is he?"

"Rusty," Sharon looked to the floor and then back to him, "It's late. I'm going to bed and am not going to discuss Andy's personal life. Night," she said, and with that, Rusty was left alone again in silence.


	10. Chapter 10

Rusty avoided any personal conversations with Sharon over the next two weeks, which was honestly, fine with him. Nicole had really started to stir things up, pointing out her suspicions that something had happened between Sharon and the lieutenant. He didn't want to think abut it, really, but the fact that Nicole had put that idea in his head had him kicking it around on occasion. Sure, he'd questioned Sharon. She'd told him things were fine, and he was trying to just let that be because it was Sharon. She did her own thing and kept her life private. Problem was that he did worry about her. This was Sharon, the woman he was now almost legally related to, the woman he'd grown to love. Care and concern for another person was something somewhat new to him on one level, except that he'd always been worried about his mother, his biological mother, Sharon. Now, he was worried about both of his moms, both Sharons, just in different ways.

Because, as much as Rusty wanted to believe Sharon, believe that things were fine, something did seem off. He'd been observing, silently observing the last two weeks. Sharon was okay, but something was different. He couldn't help but think Nicole was right. Something had happened between Sharon and Lieutenant Flynn. Gone were their dinners. Gone were the outings, the movie nights. She hadn't mentioned his name, and she wasn't on the phone with him like she'd been before. Sure, she spoke to him. He saw that and heard it, but it always seemed to be about work. Sharon was talking to Lieutenant Flynn like she'd talk to Lieutenant Provenza. As much as he wanted to forget anything Nicole had said, it appeared she was right.

Today, though, he was finally going to have a fresh set of eyes and ears on Sharon. Emily was on her way, well, had arrived. He was waiting for her outside the airport. Sharon was going to be so surprised, thrilled he hoped. It was 10:30, and Emily had landed a half hour ago now. He checked the clock again; he expected her to appear momentarily. Sharon still had no idea Emily was coming to town, and Emily had asked that Rusty take her to Sharon's office to surprise her. He'd deliver Emily, let the two go to lunch. He, then, wanted to go home and sleep a little on his day off. He'd started his job at Badge earlier in the week. It was okay, but it wasn't what he expected. In reality, he wasn't sure what he expected, but delivering coffee wasn't it. It was fine, though, because it was a job. He was taking a break from school, a much needed break, and the job was a way to earn money. Sharon had been great, supporting him in every way possible, but for once, he needed to earn money for himself, working a normal job. He felt normal for the first time in a long time.

A text message snapped him out of his daze, and he looked at it to see that Emily was ready. Rusty took a deep breath. He was meeting Emily, finally. Things hadn't gone well to start with Ricky, but Emily had been more welcoming on the phone. Rusty pulled into traffic again and made his way toward the pick up area. He scanned the crowd as he watched the road, looking for his, what, sister? That sounded weird. It was weird. He knew that, but he also felt comfortable about it. He liked Sharon; he loved Sharon and was stunned and grateful for all she'd done for him. Knowing Sharon, adoption was the end all; she'd told Rusty she wanted him in her life for good, and she was making it official. He couldn't argue. He knew he'd found an amazing person in Sharon Raydor; he just wanted her to be happy and knowing how she kept to herself, he wasn't sure if she was.

"Rusty!" Emily said in a happy tone when she opened the car door. He wasn't sure what to do, whether to get out and help her or stay in the driver's seat. She only had a pull bag and a large tote bag. She didn't seem to want help, but she smiled warmly at him as she leaned her head in and threw the tote bag on the seat. He popped the trunk, and she grinned, "It's great to meet you."

"You too," Emily, he said with a small wave and a half smile. It seemed she was okay with not hugging him; he still wasn't a fan of much affection, and he glanced in the rear view mirror to see her putting the bag in the car. He sighed, realizing he should have at least helped her. He had manners, but whatever; he shook his head, trying to clear it. Quickly, Emily flopped in the car.

"Wow," she said glancing around to it. "I haven't been in this car in years. I'm impressed it's still running as well as it is, and it looks pretty good. Nice job."

"Yeah, umm, thanks," he said, glancing over his shoulder to pull away from the curb. "You know, like, Sharon let me use the car."

"Rusty," she said, touching his shoulder. He didn't flinch, but he thought about it. Instead, he looked to her and saw she was giving him an encouraging look, "I'm glad Mom gave you this car. It's just been sitting in her parking garage, unused, waiting for Ricky or me to visit. We barely visit, which is only the reminder the car is sitting there, unused. Hey," she nodded to him, "good to finally meet you in person."

"You too," he said quickly, his eyes focused on the road. "Ahh, since this had been your car, you can use it whenever you want. I mean, I have to go to work, but if you want it-"

"Nope," she shook her head, "I'll be fine with Mom. She doesn't know that I'm here, right?"

Rusty shook his head, "You'll totally surprise her. No clue. She even sounded discouraged with the wilted salad she pulled out of the fridge this morning for her lunch," he chuckled. "She'll be glad to see you."

"Great, I am excited," Emily said, sighing as she leaned her head back. "Long day already, and I'm starving. So, Mom will be okay with lunch? She's not working this weekend, right? That's still the plan?"

Rusty chuckled, "Man, you sound like Sharon. To answer your list of questions-she'll be glad to go to lunch. She didn't think they would be busy today. Their last case closed on Wednesday, and they are all doing paperwork. I think some of the team had court and training, but Sharon is working in her office."

"Great," Emily said, her head still against the headrest. "I hope you don't think I'm rude, but I'm exhausted and want to just close my eyes before we get to the office. You okay with that?"

Rusty waved his hand at her, "More than okay. I'm kinda a loner, so rest all you want."

45 minutes later, after weaving through heavy traffic, Rusty and Emily were on the elevator, heading upstairs to Sharon's office. Not much had been said; it was slightly awkward, even though, he had to admit that things were going better with Emily than they'd gone with Ricky. He glanced over at Emily and saw that she was looking at the floor. She seemed cool and hoped they would get along this weekend.

"So, like Sharon runs the team," Rusty said after he cleared his voice. Emily looked to him and nodded.

"I know I haven't been home in a long time now, but I am used to her running teams," she told him.

"Right," he waved, "because before Major Crimes, she ran FID. I guess she's told you about the team?"

Emily smiled, "I know the names, and I've met several of them over the years. Lieutenant Provenza drives her crazy sometimes, but she thinks he does a good job."

"Yeah," Rusty grinned. "He's a cool guy."

"Things better with Andy? I mean, you were all worried he and Mom weren't getting along," Emily asked.

Rusty shrugged, "I guess, but I've not asked. I'm trying to stay out of it. It's Nicole, really. She put the idea in my head and had me asking Sharon. I mean, like, I want Sharon to be happy, and you know that she doesn't say much about her personal life."

Emily just nodded, "I know. I'm so looking forward to talking to Mom and hanging out with her all weekend. Oh," she clasped her hands together in front of her mouth, "I'm really excited."

The elevator opened, and Rusty led her down the hall to the office. He opened the door for her, and then, he followed her inside. The office was quiet, and at a quick glance, most of the team was out of the office. He looked to Sharon's office just as Emily had almost reached it. The blinds were open; Sharon was hard at work, bent over her desk, writing out something. Emily glanced back at him, almost wanting the okay, and he nodded. She knocked on the door, and both saw Sharon look up. Sharon's facial expression changed, and in that instant, Rusty knew the surprise was completely worth it. Sharon's face changed from a questioning glance to that of a thrilled mother. She almost jumped from her seat. Rusty stood back to watch, glancing to the team area. Julio was the only one there, and Rusty gave him a nod. As he did that, Sharon's door opened, and Emily threw her arms around Sharon, who was ready with open arms.

"Mom!" Emily squealed.

"Emily," Sharon said in a giddy tone Rusty hadn't heard. "What are you doing here?"

"Surprising my mom, coming home for the weekend," Emily said happily. "Surprise."

"I am so surprised! I had no idea," she said, looking toward Rusty. "Rusty, you helped with this? You and Emily met?"

"Nah," he threw a wave. "I just happened to be trolling around the airport, you know Sharon," he smirked. Sharon rolled her eyes and pulled Emily to her side to both look at Rusty. Sharon's eyes were glistening.

"Well, this is a wonderful surprise, just wonderful," she said, her voice wavering.

"Mom, you can't cry!" Emily said, letting out a nervous laugh. "You'll make me cry. Yay, I'm so happy to have surprised you."

"Shocked, surprised, yes," Sharon nodded. She looked to Emily, "Let me get a look at you. Oh," she shook her head, "such the beautiful ballerina. I hope you have been eating."

"Saving my calories for this weekend," Emily grinned. "I hope you are ready for some junk food because I haven't had it in forever."

"I live with junk food all the time," Sharon laughed, hooking her hand to Rusty. "Rusty loves burgers."

"I do," he nodded.

"Speaking of," Emily eyed her mother, "I'm starving. I flew this morning and would love lunch. Are you able to get away?"

"Of course," Sharon replied instantly. She looked over to the room, "Julio," she grinned. "This is my daughter, Emily."

"I figured, M'am," he nodded to Emily. "Nice to meet you."

"Hi, Julio," Emily said with a small wave. "I feel like I know you. Nice to put a name to a face. Thanks for taking care of my mom," she nudged Sharon and continued, "not that she'd ever need anyone to take care of her."

Julio smiled, "We have the captain's back, and she has ours. That's teamwork."

"Julio," Sharon said, clearing her throat, "I believe I'm headed to lunch. Do you have an update on the team?"

"Ahh, yes, Sykes is still in court, might be the rest of the day," he told her. "Buzz is in that training class until after lunch. Tao is in his training until 2:00, and well, the lieutenants," he grinned.

Sharon waved her hand at him, "Say no more. Andy and Lieutenant Provenza are following up on some new training requirements and then going to the range, that is, if they don't get into a mess before then. I expect them back mid-afternoon."

"I think their range time was 11:15 M'am," he said with a puzzled look.

Sharon rolled her eyes, "Let's remember Lieutenant Provenza likes lunch, specifically junk food as well."

Rusty let out a laugh at that, and he nodded. Julio grinned and gave a single nod to Sharon.

"I suppose what I'm trying to say, Julio, is go, enjoy you lunch too. I'm going to do that." Julio nodded and collected his suit coat. Sharon turned to Rusty, "I expect you are joining us too?"

"Ahh, no," he said, putting his hands in his pockets. "You two enjoy your time. I'm going to get back to work."

Sharon frowned, "Rusty, I thought you were off today."

"Called in," Rusty held up his phone, hoping Sharon would believe his story. He really wanted to give Emily and Sharon their own time, and he knew he'd feel like a third wheel. "So, I'm going to head to work if you are okay getting Emily home?"

"Of course," Sharon said, squeezing Emily's shoulder. "Will you be home for dinner?"

"Yeah," Rusty gave a nod. "I don't think this will take long. Emily," he nodded to her, "great to meet you, and I'll see you later."

As Rusty turned to walk away, he heard Emily, "So, Mom, I was hoping to meet or see the rest of your team. I mean, I know I've met Andy and Lieutenant Provenza before, but it's been years."

"Oh," Rusty heard Sharon say, "they're around, as you heard. This team, they really are wonderful people, good friends."


	11. Chapter 11

Rusty was making a turkey sandwich in the kitchen when he heard the door open and close. He glanced at his watch and figured Emily was already done with lunch. He continued to work on his sandwich as he heard movement toward the kitchen and looked up as she came around the corner.

"Done with lunch already?" Rusty asked with a raised eyebrow.

Emily gave a small shrug as she nodded, "Yeah, we are. I mean, I did surprise Mom in the middle of a workday. We had a great lunch. She gave me the car, and then, I dropped her off at work." Rusty listened as he cut his sandwich and finished cleaning up the counter before he started eating. He eyed Emily again.

"So, do we need to go back and get her? I can pick her up when she's done at work," he said. "Oh, hey," he flashed a grin, "welcome home, right? You haven't been to the condo in a long time."

Emily glanced around at the place and nodded, "Thanks, but it doesn't really feel like home. It's never been my home. Mom moved here after I was in college. It's fine," she waved. "I wouldn't have wanted her to stay in our old house either. That was an old chapter, and this is new, fresh, and forward-thinking. It's just that this is her condo, not mine. I like it, but there's no nostalgia."

"Okay, I get it," Rusty said. "See, for me, it's the opposite. This is the only real home I've know," he said with a small shrug. He stood there at the counter and took a bite of his sandwich while Emily listened. He looked to her and spoke with food in his mouth, "I'll stay on the couch so you can take my room."

"No, no," Emily shook her head. "I'll stay on the couch."

"It's no problem," Rusty said as he finished chewing. "I was already planning on it, and I changed my sheets and all today. Room is yours. Sharon said you and Ricky used to use it before I was here, so use it."

"Rusty, it's really not necessary, especially after you tell me that this is the only home you've known," Emily said, rolling her eyes.

"I didn't say that for sympathy or the room, just to explain I get it. Take the room," he said, taking another bite. Changing the topic, he gestured to her, "How was lunch? I hope it was cool that I didn't go. I figured you and Sharon needed time, so it was just easier to tell her I was working."

Emily gave him a sympathetic smile, "That was nice of you to do that, but I don't want you to think you have to avoid me or stay away when I'm hanging out with Mom. Rusty, as weird as it is, you're a member of this family now. Sorry," she shook her head, "I didn't mean weird in some bad way. I mainly meant it for me; it's weird that I'm just getting to know you, and Mom is adopting you. It is fine," she waved her hand, "just weird. I hope that makes sense."

"Yeah, ahh, totally," nodded to her as he chewed his sandwich. "It's weird for me too. I told Ricky, and I'll tell you that I don't have some ulterior motive with Sharon."

"I know that," she frowned. "Ricky and I had been talking to our dad. I know he and Mom have their issues. I have issues with my dad, but that's really where the ideas started. I think Dad was just trying to stir the pot, trying to do anything to challenge Mom's decisions. What Dad needs to understand is that he and Mom have been done for years. Ricky and I know that too, but I guess seeing Mom put it into action now threw us, has us wondering why. I think Ricky overreacted. Actually, I know he did. I hope you give him a second chance, and please know we are all just working through a lot."

"I am seeing that now," he said. "Ricky and I are doing better, and I get you want to watch out for your mom, your family. I'm just a guy, a kid," he shrugged. "Sharon tells me that, even though I tell her I stopped being a kid a long time ago. She wants me to be a kid, yeah," he rolled his eyes, "I know I'm an adult, but I think a lot of this is that she wants me to have a family. Quite honestly," he looked at Emily, "I kinda want that too."

"Well, welcome to the family," Emily said with a single head nod. "Now that we've cleared the air, let's talk about this weekend."

"Umm, yeah?" Rusty asked.

Emily gave him a pointed stare, "Promise me you won't just make yourself scarce all weekend. If you're part of the family, be part of the family."

"Fair enough," Rusty said with a grin. "I do have to work some tomorrow, promise."

"Okay," Emily smiled. "I'm sure Mom and I can knock out some shopping."

"Speaking of," Rusty gave her a nod, "what is the plan for picking up Sharon? We never discussed that."

"Oh," Emily said, raising her eyebrows, "she's getting a ride home. We don't have to get her."

"Getting a ride home?" Rusty asked, interested in this story.

"I was standing with Mom as this was discussed. Some of the team was back from wherever they had been. Oh," she grinned, "Lieutenant Provenza and Andy were back. Andy, in fact, is dropping her off."

Rusty raised his eyebrows again, "Wow, that's a change. She hasn't done anything with him in a long time. What's the deal there? It's not on his way home."

"No," Emily held up her hand, "but it is near his daughter's place, at least from what I understand. Mom and I were talking about me picking her up after work, and Andy said he was going to see his daughter and babysit tonight. It's on his way, so he volunteered."

"Okay," Rusty said with a slight frown. "How did Sharon seem? I mean, Nicole and I think they had some argument and aren't hanging out together because of that. Was Sharon okay with that?"

Emily nodded, "She seemed fine, no disappointment or excitement. You know Mom," she encouraged. "She said it was fine, and that was it. I don't think she was upset about it."

Rusty frowned again, "Something is still off, but I guess if Lieutenant Flynn is going to Nicole's house, he's not going on a date."

"Don't know what to tell you," Emily shrugged.

Rusty groaned as he dug out his phone, "I don't know why I continue to involve myself with this, but let me verify this with Nicole." He took a few moments to send a text message, and then, he waited for a reply. It didn't come instantly, and finally, after several seconds, Emily nodded down the hall.

"I'm going to put my bag in your room if it's okay?"

"Yeah, sure, move anything you need," he told her. As he finished talking, his phone went off. He looked to his text message and nodded at Emily with a smirk, "Lieutenant Flynn is babysitting tonight because he has a date tomorrow night. Seems Nicole and her husband asked if he could watch the kids, and that's what he told them. See," he pointed to Emily, "something is going on."

"I just don't know if Mom would jump into a relationship now. She's only just now divorcing Dad."

"Hello!" Rusty said. "Look, I really haven't wanted to be in the middle of this, but I am. I think the idea of old people dating is creepy, maybe even gross. Going to dinner and the movies is fine, but let's not even try to imagine anything else," he said making a face. "Nicole thinks her dad and Sharon are good for each other. I kinda see what she's saying," he shrugged. "I know Sharon makes her own decisions, but it does seem like something happened. A few months ago, Sharon and the lieutenant definitely would have had plans this weekend. He was never into a dating website or dates at all, hasn't been as long as I've known him. Now, Lieutenant Provenza, he's different," Rusty explained. "What I'm trying to say is that I would have expected both lieutenants to have dates, but it's only been Lieutenant Provenza for so long because Lieutenant Flynn has always, until the last couple months, spent his time with Sharon. As far as Sharon just now divorcing Jack, you and I both know that's been over for a long time. I'm sure it's a little hard to do, but come on."

Emily listened and nodded, "Well, I'll see what I can find out without being too pushy. She doesn't share a lot, and I know you're right that she and Dad have been done a long time. Still, though."

Rusty held up his hands in defense, "Believe me, I know."

Emily laughed at that and smiled, "Andy's dropping her off. You and I are having dinner with her, and then, tomorrow, I'm going to go shopping with her. Let me get a feel for things, see what she has to say."

"She won't have anything to say about the lieutenant. She's a closed book there, but he's obviously moved on from Sharon. I just hope he didn't hurt her."

"We will see what the weekend holds," Emily stated just as her phone started ringing. She dug it out of her bag and looked to Rusty, "It's Mom." Emily answered, "Hi Mom, what's up?" Rusty watched as Emily stood there listening to the call. She said a few words, but nothing that explained the call. He started to daze, and he snapped his head back when he heard her finishing the call, "Okay then, sounds fun tomorrow. I'm excited, Mom."

Rusty looked to Emily with an odd expression, and Emily shook her head.

"What?" Rusty asked.

"Mom got tickets to the ballet tomorrow night, I mean for Mom and me. I hope you didn't want to go."

"Are you kidding?" Rusty laughed. "No, I know you dance, but I'm not interested in seeing a random ballet."

Emily grinned, "Mom thought we could go. She just wanted to make sure I was interested since I spend all day dancing."

"And?" Rusty asked.

"Looks like Mom and I are going to the ballet," she grinned. "Rusty, she's getting out, doing things. She seems okay to me."

Rusty just shook his head, "I am just tired of being in the middle of it, whatever is going on."


	12. Chapter 12

"Nicole, hey what's up? I only have a minute," Rusty said answering his phone quickly while he was waiting at the coffee shop to pick up the very large Badge of Justice order. He was standing there waiting for the 14 drinks he'd ordered when his phone rang, and as he answered it, he groaned to himself, realizing that in all the chaos, he hadn't even ordered a coffee for himself. No way he wanted the coffee on the set. That was why he was here; no one else wanted it. Now, with Nicole calling him, he knew his coffee order may not happen.

"Hey Rusty, hope I'm not bothering you," Nicole said.

"Just working this morning," he told her. "I mean, if you can call standing in a coffee shop waiting for coffee orders work."

"Ugh, sorry, Nicole said. "I tried talking more to my dad last night about his dating. He's got another date tonight."

"Okay," Rusty said, running his hand over his face. "While he knew this was upsetting Nicole, he was about done dealing with the mess. "Look, I am not sure what more I can do. Sharon seems okay, and yeah, while I agree with you that something happened with your dad, she won't tell me. Emily is here too, and Emily can't get anything out of her. Emily thinks she's fine too and doesn't think she will get anything out of Sharon."

"I just don't want my dad dating someone!" Nicole said. "Look, I realize this isn't my business."

"No, it's not, and as I guess I'm realizing that," Rusty said. "It's like talking to you makes me anxious about Sharon, and then, I worry about her. She's an adult, and so is your dad. We can't like make them be together, whatever that means. Quite frankly, I'm not sure I want Sharon with any guy, I mean if she wants, but just the image-gross. She's like now my mom."

Nicole sighed, "I swear, Rusty. She's a grown woman with needs and desires-"

"Just stop!" Rusty raised his hand and spoke louder than he'd intended. He had a horrified look on his face. "Don't go there."

"Oh, please, Rusty. We're talking about other adults. It shouldn't be a surprise. My dad is the same-has wants and desires. I suppose after seeing the two of them together, I want them to be together. My dad has had a pretty lousy life, granted, a lot of it his doing, but I'm proud of him. He's worked so hard to get to where he is. Sharon makes him happy. He makes her happy. I know they are both stubborn and independent, and I am wondering if something simple got in the way of their happiness."

"Maybe they are just happy being friends," Rusty said. "Sharon doesn't dislike him."

"He dropped her off after work last night, right?" He mentioned that when he watched the kids last night," Nicole questioned.

"Yeah, Sharon didn't seem upset or concerned when she came home last night. I just asked her if it was okay that she caught a ride with him instead of me going to get her. She gave me and odd look and said everything was fine."

Nicole sighed loudly. Rusty could tell she was frustrated. He looked over to the barista and saw that she was only done with a few of the coffees. He wasn't leaving anytime soon, and it seemed like Nicole wasn't letting this go anytime soon.

"I hate this," she finally said. "He's got some date tonight, and he wouldn't tell me about it."

"I wonder why?" Rusty said in a slightly irritated tone. "No offense, but before you were married, would you have told him about a date? I don't want to get into my dating life with Sharon. He's dating. No shock he doesn't want to discuss details with his daughter."

"He won't even tell me if he's seeing the same person, going out with different women, or whatever with this website," Nicole admitted.

"Look, you tried. I even thought it was a good idea for like a second and tried with Emily now home. It's not a good idea; Emily and I have talked about it, and I want to be out of the middle of this . Sharon is going to do what she wants. She wants to be left alone. Your dad wants a woman in his life. Good for him," Rusty said waving his hand.

"Sharon isn't his date, is she?" Nicole asked.

"No, she's going to the ballet tonight with Emily, something she thought would be fun for them. Sounds like your dad is looking for his own fun. Maybe stop by in the morning and meet his date," Rusty chuckled.

"Rusty!" Nicole said, irritated.

"Hey, I only went there because you're the one going on and on about needs and junk. There you go-mental image of your dad with some random lady. You want details? Go meet her in the morning. Take doughnuts or whatever," Rusty grumbled.

"You're horrible," Nicole sighed.

"Hello! You wish it was your dad with Sharon!" Rusty exclaimed. "That's a horrible thought."

"It's not because they just seemed happy together. Anyone else," she sighed. "I fear anyone else, he's settling. This isn't just about a physical relationship, Rusty. This is about the future, about being with someone you enjoy spending time."

"Hey, listen, I have to go," Rusty said. "I've got to get all of this coffee back to work. Sharon and your dad are friends. They work together. They see each other plenty at work, and maybe, they decided that was enough. Your dad wants more, and he's going after it. Good for him; enjoy those doughnuts with him and his lady friend in the morning," he said.

"Okay, Rusty, I get it. You're done," Nicole said.

"Sorry, but yeah, pretty much. I just want out," he said. "Hey, I'll talk to you later. Gotta go."

Rusty thought more about his talk with Nicole as he headed back to the Badge set. He didn't want to think about it, but Nicole wouldn't let it go. He wanted to be out of this mess and was irritated he'd even agreed to be part of it with Nicole. Emily had dismissed it. If anything, he'd had a good talk with Emily and felt like she liked him okay. Sharon was determined to have them all spend time together while Emily was in town, and Rusty had agreed to Mass and brunch tomorrow morning. He was giving the ladies space today to enjoy themselves. Sharon and Emily had talked about shopping all day and getting some lunch. That was fine with him; he hated shopping. He'd leave them alone today to their time and would then sit through Mass and lunch tomorrow to get in that quality time Sharon wanted.

He really needed to get Nicole off this idea about the lieutenant and Sharon. He just didn't know how to get out of the mess; he was tired of the drama. Maybe if Lieutenant Flynn just found someone and brought her around Nicole, Nicole would let this whole notion go of Sharon being with the lieutenant.

Rusty looked up when the barista motioned to him to get all of the coffee and snacks. He had to get back to work; his family drama could wait.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ugh, this day! Could it get any worse?" Rusty complained the next morning as the three arrived at church. Sharon glanced at him in the rearview mirror, Rusty oblivious to Sharon looking at him. Emily turned slightly from the front passenger seat to determine what had Rusty so irritated.

Rusty glanced up from the seat, his phone in hand and caught the eye of Sharon looking at him. He then looked over and saw Emily staring at him with an odd expression.

"What?" Rusty said and shrugged.

"Rusty, you seem to be having difficulty this morning," Sharon said, gesturing with one hand while she continued to drive. They were on the street beside their church, and Sharon was about to turn into the small parking lot. Not many knew the lot was here, almost hidden behind the church, but those who attended the church knew about it. Sharon and her family had been attending here since the kids were small.

"This day! My day couldn't get worse. First, I spilled milk all over the table. I mean, who does that? Am I five? Then, I found out that my new black sweatshirt ran in the wash all over my dress shirt."

"Can I stop you there?" Emily said, twisting in her seat as Sharon parked. "I know Mom has taught you to separate clothing."

"Yeah," he said with an annoyed and almost horrified face, "but who has time for that, and what's the point?"

"Says the kid with the ruined clothing," Emily gestured. Sharon sighed and put the car in park. She twisted in her seat too to get an eye on Rusty.

"What is your current predicament?" Sharon asked, a small smile on her face.

Rusty gestured to his phone, "This, this piece of junk. I hate this phone. The battery is dead, even though I charged it all night. You can't go without a phone!"

Sharon pursed her lips and nodded, clearing her throat, "Rusty, I believe the contract on that phone ended a few days ago." She checked the date on her watch, "Yes, it should be up. You are welcome to go and get a new phone, later today in fact," she smiled. "Now, to answer your question, I'm sure it's not the worst day of your life, so yes, days can always get worse. I'd like to look at it as a very good day." She patted Emily's arm and nodded to Rusty, "I'm here at church, a place I love, with two of my three kids. My kids are getting along," she said with a trained eye on both of them. "Let's go enjoy church, and then, we can get some lunch. How does that sound?"

"Sharon, like what am I supposed to do without my phone?" Rusty said holding it up.

Sharon shrugged slightly, "Seems to me people in church have been surviving without their phone and all the cool apps for thousands of years. I don't believe you'll need it for the next hour and a half or so. I'd leave it right here, and before you tell me that you really are 'studying' that Bible on your phone," she said using air quotes and giving Rusty an eye while Emily started to laugh, "I'll be glad to point out-as I'm sure you saw during your high school years here-that they do have Bibles in the pews for you to study."

Rusty looked to her, horrified, and rolled his eyes. He mumbled under his breath, and Emily continued to laugh. He looked to his phone and sighed, throwing it on the seat. Emily turned around again.

"Hey, Baby Brother," she said with a fake smile, "be glad you are still on Mom's cell phone plan. I'm not, so yeah, that could be worse for you."

Sharon held back a laugh and instead motioned for them to all get out of the car. Rusty shook his head, and as he got out said, "Always looking on the bright side, Sharon."

"Hmm," she said, putting her arm around his shoulders, "indeed I am. I am sure you can manage a few more hours without your phone, and I will gladly send you off to the store this afternoon to get your new one, even the latest model."

Rusty gave her a half nod as Emily walked around to join the group. The three walked inside and took their usual seats, ready to spend the day together. Emily sat in the middle with Sharon on one side and Rusty on the other. She leaned in toward Rusty after they were situated. The organ was playing, but the service hadn't started yet.

"How much does Mom make you come to church?" Emily asked.

Rusty shrugged, "Not much anymore. I mean, I don't mind coming, I guess. I just think it's a lot of old people in this service. She used to make me come when I was still in school because I did have to come for credit in my Bible class, but since I've graduated, she hasn't made me. I know she wants me to come more, but-" he said with a small shrug.

"I actually go pretty often in New York. I found a cool church I like. Just wondering because she did the same with Ricky and me as she did with you," Emily said.

Both saw Sharon glance their way for talking, and as if they were still five, they both cowered down and stopped talking. The three sat there, listening to the organ continue to play as people filtered in for the service.

Rusty was irritated about his phone. He really wanted it right now just for something to do. Yeah, sure, he knew he'd get the evil eye from Sharon about it, but he just wasn't feeling church this morning. He started thinking about lunch. Sharon had told them they'd go to lunch after, somewhere Emily really liked near the beach. He hadn't been, and as his mind started to wander, he realized it could be some healthy place. He wanted a burger, a big, juicy, falling apart burger, stacked with onions, tomatoes, and sauce dripping everywhere. The burger might have to wait if the restaurant was as he suspected. See, the day was getting worse just thinking about lunch now. He'd been excited, but now, he was dreading it. He certainly didn't want a salad for lunch.

The service started, and he went through the motions, his mind still wandering. Sure, he really needed to focus. That was the point of church. Sharon seemed focused, reading the passages the rest of the congregation did. He started to yawn, which was a bad sign this early in the service. Then, his head started to bob, and he looked over to Emily who seemed to be engaged in the service. His eyes met hers, and he gave her a small nod and smile. He looked forward again, and very quickly, he started to drift off.

Movement caught his eye, and he turned his head slightly. Sharon was still looking forward, but he almost jumped when he saw Lieutenant Flynn drop into the empty spot by Sharon. Rusty saw him lean toward her, whispering something, and she nodded. He looked for Sharon's phone, noting he hadn't seen her with it. A case. Something was up. She was still nodding as the lieutenant spoke to her, and Rusty waited for further instruction. Maybe they'd leave early. Sharon couldn't be reached on her phone, so they'd sent the lieutenant to find her, probably knowing she was at church. He continued to steal glanced toward Sharon waiting for her nod. He could almost taste his burger. Getting out of church early would mean they wouldn't go to the salad place for lunch. It would mean he could deal with his phone issue and get a real lunch. He sat there thinking about it, just waiting for the nod to go. Sharon had left church plenty of times for a case; this was nothing new. Maybe she'd even let him have the car if the lieutenant took her to the crime scene. In that case, he'd be with Emily for a few hours, not a horrible thing, but he did prefer being on his own. A nudge to his side had him turn to Emily.

"What?" Rusty mouthed to her.

Emily's eyes looked toward Sharon, and she gave Rusty a perplexed look with a shrug, wanting an explanation. He shrugged back at her, but then he leaned to Emily, "Sharon's been called out of church before with a case. She always turns off her phone in here, so-" he let it hang there.

Emily nodded and looked back over to her mother. She was still looking forward, but it appeared the discussion had ended. She glanced at her watch, noting they didn't have much longer in the service. She leaned to Rusty.

"I guess she's trying to finish the service?" Emily asked. Rusty glanced to Sharon again, still sitting there now with the lieutenant there too, and he gave Emily another shrug. It seemed to be the answer of the day between the two.

"Looks like it," he whispered. He glanced at Sharon, but she didn't turn toward him. He tried to look around to the lieutenant, but he couldn't see much without being too obvious. Sharon acted normal, so he sat back, figuring she would now be gone the rest of the day. Rusty tuned out the rest of the service, and finally, it was over. He'd even gone through the standing up and sitting down without realizing it, just going through the motions. As he stood to leave, Emily did the same, both collecting their things. As they turned toward Sharon, they saw that she was already moving down the aisle, the lieutenant behind her.

Turning to joke with Emily, Rusty said, in a sarcastic tone, "I'd ask Sharon where's the fire, but she's a cop, so I guess asking her where the dead body is would be more appropriate."

Emily rolled her eyes, "I hate she has to go. She was supposed to be off this weekend.  
"Famous last words, and you should know that," he sighed. "This happens all the time. Hope she at least remembers to give us the car keys when we get outside."

The two tried to maneuver through the people standing in the aisle talking. They could see that there were approximately eight people in front of them. Two stopped Emily briefly to tell her it was good to see her. She smiled politely and tried to move on. It was clear that Sharon had to go and now.

The two made up some time when they noticed Sharon had stopped to greet the priest. She stood there, and they maneuvered around a few other people to catch up to her.

"Father, yes, it has been great having her home for a few days," they heard Sharon say to the priest, her hand clasped in his as if she'd started to shake it, and then, he'd held it there to speak to her.

"Wonderful, ahh," he turned toward Emily. "Good to see you both, Rusty, Emily. Sharon has told me all about the adoption, really everything," he said with a smile and a nod. "Emily, I've been kept in the loop about your career and glad to hear you are doing so well."

"Father, it's so great to see you," Emily said and gave him a quick hug. "You'll be glad to know I've found a good church in New York," she grinned, looking toward Sharon.

"And I can't neglect you, Andy. Good to see you," he said turning to shake Andy's hand.

"Same to you," he nodded. He glanced toward Sharon, "Ready?"

"Yes, we won't keep you, Father," Sharon said with a quick pat of her hand. She turned to the kids, gesturing to move outside. As they all did, Emily nodded and smiled at a few others she recognized. As they stepped outside and made their way down the stairs, Rusty called to her.

"Ahh, Sharon, so, like the car?" he asked.

Sharon waved her hand, still going down the stairs, "Sure, Rusty. Let me get my keys." At the bottom of the stairs, they all stopped, and she pulled out her keys.

"So, Mom, how bad is it?" Emily asked. "Will we see you at all today?"

Sharon gave her a puzzled look and glanced around at Rusty and then to Andy, "I thought we were going to lunch?"

"Lunch?" Rusty frowned and looked to her. "Ahh, Sharon," he nodded to Andy. "In case you haven't noticed, you've been summoned. Where's the body, Lieutenant?" Rusty grinned and looked back to Sharon.

Sharon shook her head and sighed. Andy leaned forward to Rusty, "I was, as you say, summoned to church and lunch. I'd probably use a different word, ahhh, invited," he nodded. "I'm hungry and heard twinkle toes picked the restaurant."

"Wait, what?" Rusty said, now confused.

"Andy," Emily gestured to him and continued to point at him, "why did the priest know you? This isn't your church, is it? You don't live around here. Didn't you come here to get Mom for a case?"

Sharon and Andy turned toward each other, frowning as if they were trying to understand the question. Sharon shook her head, and Andy looked back at the kids.

"I'm so confused," Rusty said, now grumbling.

"See, Kid, Emily," he flashed a grin at both Emily and Rusty, "it's just another Sunday like the last several have been for me," he shrugged. He gestured to Sharon.

"Church and lunch," she stated in a matter of fact tone. "I don't see the confusion."

"Andy, you're going to church here? Mom?" Emily asked.

"Church and lunch," Andy repeated, rocking back on his heels. "Sharon?"

"Rusty," Sharon said with a slight smile, "you haven't been to church with me in quite some time."

"Okay, okay," he groaned. "The lieutenant is Catholic. I get it."

"We like going to church and lunch together," Sharon said with a simple shrug.

"It's what we do," Andy smirked. "Shall we?" he nodded toward the parking lot, offering his hand to Sharon.

"Oh, yes, but here," Sharon said, digging the keys out of her purse where she'd left them when the questioning had started. "Rusty, Emily, I don't care who drives, but we'll see you there." She handed the keys to them, a tight smile on her face.

"Mom," Emily gestured at Sharon, who had now accepted Andy's hand.

"Oh," Sharon threw them a wide smile, "I don't see why this would be a shock or surprise, do you, Rusty? From what we know, all of you kids have been talking and scheming. We've just kept to ourselves."

"Wait," Rusty gestured at them, "Lieutenant," he said, his voice wavering as he pointed. He was trying to figure out this mess unfolding right in front of him. "Nicole said you had a date last night. What's that all about?"

"I did," he nodded and then smiled warmly at Sharon. "It got cancelled. My date took another date to the ballet, but I was happy to forgo the tickets I'd bought," he said and winked at Sharon.

"Mom! Those were your tickets?" Emily said, now horrified. "What in the world is going on?"

"What's going on is the two of you, Nicole too," she said, pointing at Rusty, "have been trying to figure out what I need in my life. I'm doing just fine, as I've been telling you. Andy is too. WE," she emphasized and pointed to him, "have been doing just fine out of the limelight. That's what we've wanted, not to be under a microscope. This," she gestured at Andy again, "had nothing to do with my divorce other than I wanted to be divorced because it was what I wanted. As time has gone on, I have wanted to spend time with Andy, more time than I was, but I also wanted to do it without 20 questions and stares from all of you. Now," she smiled lunch?"

"So, Lieutenant, you came to church to just come to church?" Rusty asked.

Andy nodded, "Have been work weeks, Rusty," he winked. "Sorry I was late today. I was telling Sharon in there that I had to go home and change. Provenza and I had breakfast, where," he smiled fondly at Sharon, "I updated him on things too. When we got up to leave, he spilled his coffee on me, and I had to run home to change. Might have been the shock," he chuckled, winking at Sharon, "me, finally spilling the beans." "See, we've just been quiet. You all have thought we were mad at each other. That was fine with us. We've just been keeping things simple, seeing each other when we could and not around all of you."

"What about that dating website?" Rusty asked, pointing at Andy. "Nicole saw it."

Sharon and Andy both started to laugh and covered their mouths as they did. Andy grinned, "Had to get Nicole off my back a little. All for show. Now, Sharon," he said, gesturing to the car. "Ready to eat?"

"We'll see you there," she threw a wave, and the two started to walk away, leaving Rusty and Emily standing there totally shocked.

"What just happened?" Emily asked. "She's dating Andy?"

"I tried to tell you!" Rusty exclaimed.

"No," she crossed her arms and turned to Rusty, "you told me the opposite, that they hated each other."

"You heard them!" Rusty said waving his arms in the air. "That's the vibe they were giving off. Seriously, they are like together? I don't even-ugh! My phone!"

"Really?" Emily rolled her eyes. "You're back to your phone?"

"Why am I in this crazy family? If it's not bad enough, Sharon has gone and added another crazy family to the mix. I can't believe I have to call Nicole and tell her the latest."

Emily just looked to the ground, "That conversation sounds better than the next one I'll have with my dad."

Rusty made a face, "You'll tell Jack?"

"My dad knows everything, and Andy Flynn has never been his favorite person. This will infuriate him."

"I'm about there now," Rusty said nodding. "I had to listen to Nicole and get involved. Then, I try to uninvolved myself, and look where I am now."

"I can't believe Andy gave up his tickets for the ballet," Emily said, shaking her head. "He really is a great guy. I'm happy for Mom, and I can't believe she didn't tell me before now!."

Rusty grimaced, "If they are like dating for real, that means I will have to see it."

Emily chuckled, and she started to walk, "Sounds like they know how to watch out for themselves."

"Exactly what I need to tell Nicole," Rusty pointed out as he ran to catch up with Emily. "Dude, I really need my phone!"


	14. Chapter 14

Rusty and Emily walked into the restaurant and were not surprised to see Sharon and Andy already there. They hadn't rushed over to the restaurant, rather, they'd spent 10 minutes or so in the church parking lot discussing the latest turn of events. It wasn't that it was a problem; it was Sharon's decision, but neither saw it coming. Ricky didn't either, as they'd called him to include him on the news. Nicole hadn't been informed yet; her number was on Rusty's phone, which was still dead. Rusty would call her later. Right now, they had to shake off their stunned expressions to sit through lunch.

Rusty groaned when they rounded the corner of the restaurant, the hostess pointing them to the outdoor patio area. This was Emily's favorite place, partly because of the food, but also because of the views. As Rusty locked eyes on their table, he grumbled and turned to Emily.

"Would you look at them?" Rusty waited for an acknowledgement from Emily, and she just shrugged as she looked that way.

"They're sitting at the table, Rusty. Sure, it's a little surprising as we discussed with Ricky, but she's mentioned Andy plenty. We're just eating with him today. You've eaten with him before."

"Yeah, but not like, like," he waved his hand as they walked slowly through the long restaurant. Sharon and Andy were on the patio sitting at a table, next to each other with two chairs waiting on the other side of the table. They had a great view, that is, if you didn't count staring at the newly announced couple.

"I wasn't eating with him thinking about him dating Sharon!" Rusty complained again. "Honestly, before Nicole got inside my head, I was perfectly content thinking about the two of them having lunch or dinner, a movie every now and then, even a baseball game because I'm not interested in going with Sharon. They were like holding hands and all that, like dating."

Emily smiled, "It's sweet. Let's sit down and try to not freak out."

Rusty looked forward again mainly so he didn't run into anything. He rolled his eyes; the two were almost nauseating, sitting there just studying the menu. Nothing was inappropriate, but he now, thanks to the dating discussion he'd had with Nicole, those ideas were running through his head.

"Ahh, you made it," Sharon said, looking up from her menu when the two reached the table. Rusty allowed Emily to pick her seat first, and then, he sat down across from Andy. Both Sharon and Andy had been sitting there, side by side, just looking at the menu. They put their menus down when Emily and Rusty took their seats. "We weren't sure if you were going to spend lunchtime eating or on the phone with Ricky." Rusty tried to hide in his seat, and Emily just flashed a smile, hiding any other expression. Rusty glanced at her, and he totally saw Sharon in Emily right then with her ability to not flinch when put under fire.

"Ricky said to say hello and just wishes you would have told him what was going on when he was in town," Emily stated as she rested her hands on the table. "Hi, Andy. Nice to see you. Not sure we've properly greeted each other, I mean, my mouth hanging open wasn't the image I wanted to convey."

"Emily," Andy flashed a smile. "Always a pleasure."

"As I explained earlier," Sharon said, looking to Emily and then to Ricky, "I wasn't interested in discussing my 'ever so lonely heart' as Ricky put it when he was in town. Besides, that visit we had other things to work through, all of which I'm glad to have done now. Andy and I decided WE," she emphasized and looked to Andy with a warm smile, "were ready to tell all of you."

"Plus," Andy said with a quick shrug, "I was worried Nicole was going to start showing up places, hoping to see my Internet dates," he winked at Rusty.

"How did you know that?" Rusty almost yelled.

Sharon sat back, not expecting the raised voice, and Andy dropped his head in a chuckle, "I know my kid. She was going to start checking on me, wasn't she?"

Rusty threw Andy a slight roll of the eyes, "The idea had been mentioned."

"So, Mom, Andy," Emily looked at them, "when did this all start?"

"Ahh," Sharon brushed a piece of hair from her face and glanced to Andy, "I'm not sure-"

"Come on, Mom, friends to more," Emily pointed out. "Surely, you had to have that discussion. It doesn't just happen, at least I can't see you like that."

Sharon looked to Andy again, and he just nodded like he was listening and agreeing. Sharon shrugged her shoulders, "We've been talking for some time. I suppose that we talked more after Rusty's graduation."

"That night?" Rusty made a face. "I left with Buzz."

"I stayed to help clean up," Andy said after sipping on his iced tea. "I think Sharon and I had been getting more and more comfortable with each other, and we just started talking about it."

"Old news," Sharon said, again, wiping the hair from her face. "Since then, we've been figuring out this new normal."

"Maybe for you," Emily said, raising her eyebrows. "It's new news to us."

"I can't get why you two acted like you hated each other," Rusty gestured to them. "Like, everywhere, and Sharon, I kept asking you what was going on."

"I know," she said, chuckling. "That is precisely why we wanted the time to ourselves."

"Speaking of," Rusty said, "like, you never see each other, never, like less than before. You're trying this dating, but correct me if I'm wrong, don't you have to like go on dates or something to be dating? Even old people should know that."

Andy threw a fake smile at Rusty, "There's been plenty of dates."

"Wait, what?" Rusty said, now confused. "Lieutenant, you haven't been over to the condo in a long time."

"That you know about," he flashed a grin.

"Mom, I can't believe I ruined your ballet plans with Andy!" Emily exclaimed and looked over to Andy. "It was so sweet of you to give me your ticket, but you could have just told us."

Andy put his hands on the table and gestured with them there as he spoke, "That was my pleasure. Sure," he shrugged, "Sharon and I had plans to go, but you spending time with your mom was more important. Rusty to answer your question, I've been over plenty of times when you aren't there."

"And," Sharon pointed out, hiding a smile, "many of those late work nights, we were just getting dinner or making dinner at Andy's house. Sure, we stayed to work, but eventually we'd leave and get dinner. Ever notice I wasn't hungry when I did get home late at night?" Sharon's eyes were sparkling as Rusty sat there, mouth open staring back at her.

"You two really are detectives, good at hiding things including the truth, just like you can do with suspects," he said, shaking his head.

"Hi there," they all turned to the waitress. "Sorry, I'm back with your drinks," she said, handing the drinks to Sharon and Andy. "What can I get you two?"

"I'll have herbal tea," Emily smiled.

"Sprite," Rusty said quickly.

"We'll need a few more minutes to order," Sharon said sweetly. The waitress nodded and left again.

"What was that all about at Nicole's house? Sharon, you acted like you didn't want to go."

"No," Sharon frowned. "I see how it came across that way, but I did want to go. Honestly, I was worried Andy and I would be too obvious, and everything would come out then. We worked hard to just act normal."

"You acted like you weren't even friends," Rusty pointed out and looked to Emily. "They barely talked."

"We talked plenty," Sharon explained. "We all sat together at the picnic table, and then, Andy and I cleaned up the yard. Really, Rusty, that was what we wanted, to be around each other and not have every single person putting our personal relationship under the microscope. I suppose it did happen, though," she chuckled, smiling at Andy. "Everyone thinks we hate each other."

"I don't hate you, not one bit," Andy said, raising their joined hands to kiss it. He winked at her, "Good job on the undercover op," he flashed a grin and looked at the kids.

"Shall we order? I'm starving. I barely got to eat my breakfast with Provenza at 6:00 AM, which is when I told him what was going on, and now, we need to talk about some sort of get-together to break the news to Nicole," Andy said grinning.


	15. Chapter 15

Rusty sat at the kitchen table and tried to focus, to concentrate on his computer. He was losing this chess match, and really, he should have won it a long time ago. It was just an online game, nothing serious, but he was way better than his opponent. Of course, his opponent probably didn't have the view he did. He couldn't help but stare at the direction just across the room. Ever since he'd found out that Sharon's "Ever So Lonely Heart" wasn't that lonely, he had been seeing more and more of the lieutenant, Andy, as he'd been told now over and over to call him. Maybe he was just really seeing it now too, but the guy was definitely over at the condo more. Again, though, from the comment the lieutenant himself had made to him at lunch a few weeks ago, maybe the lieutenant had been around the condo more than Rusty realized. Rusty just hadn't been around to notice.

He glanced back at his computer screen and sighed, noting that his opponent hadn't made his next move yet. He looked back over to the couch and groaned quietly when he saw the lieutenant lean over and kiss Sharon's head. Gross, just gross. Sure, he was an adult now and understood dating. Sure, he got it, but he didn't want to see it, not Sharon with the lieutenant, not Sharon with any guy really.

It wasn't that the lieutenant was a problem or anything; he was a nice enough guy, but since that weekend, he couldn't stop thinking about just what dating really meant for Sharon and the lieutenant. It was even more of a question now that Sharon's divorce had been finalized. Ricky had talked to him about it too, exactly what Sharon and the lieutenant were doing, and quiet frankly, Rusty didn't want to know. That smirk the lieutenant had given him at the restaurant was telling enough. He had a pretty good idea that old people dating was not what he'd wanted to imagine, that it was very much like dating for people his own age too. He closed his eyes, trying to get the image out of his head, and when he glanced back over, he saw the lieutenant squeeze Sharon's shoulder. The two were plenty decent, curled up on the couch. Yes, curled up. It wasn't that he was complaining or even trying to voice his desire to NOT see that, but it was just weird. It was weird to see his almost mother with a guy, and it was weird the guy was a guy he knew just as the lieutenant. Perhaps it would have been different-yes, he nodded as he thought-it would have been different if the two were already a couple when Rusty had come into the picture. Then, he would have just known them as a couple. But, that hadn't been the case. He'd spent time with just Sharon, with Sharon on her own. Even Jack had been a gross idea to Rusty, the idea that Sharon had been married to HIM. Rusty shuddered thinking about that just now. He looked to his computer screen and saw it was his move. There was no recovering from this game, so he moved his piece quickly and looked over at the two again.

They were watching some cop drama, and he'd rolled his eyes at that, like the two needed to watch cops mix work with romance. He was seeing it in real time. He closed one eye when he saw Sharon move closer to the lieutenant. She had her legs folded up and had been resting her head on his shoulder. He, the lieutenant, had his arm around her and was sitting at the end of the couch where he could rest his other arm. They looked cozy, he had to admit, normal even, and while he was happy that Sharon was happy, he knew things wouldn't be the same.

Now, Rusty didn't need Sharon all to himself. That wasn't what this was about, but it was weird. The kids all had a range of emotions. Ricky was similar to Rusty in trying to accept his mom dating a guy he knew pretty well. Rusty and Ricky had discussed dating, and sure, Rusty knew Ricky dated plenty. Thankfully, Rusty hadn't seen anything too out there, like the lieutenant staying overnight, but thanks to Ricky, that idea was there too. The last thing Rusty wanted was to argue over who should have the last bowl of cereal at breakfast, all while watching Sharon smile and stare at HIM in the morning. Gross, but he had a feeling it was coming, if it hadn't already started. Nicole had put that idea in his head, yes, another thought he didn't want to have. He'd finally spoken to Nicole that day, now a few weeks ago, after he replaced his phone. He looked over at his new phone, sitting next to him and was glad she wasn't still texting him about it. She'd been a mixture of emotions, but mainly shocked and giddy. He had decided that was the best way to describe her, giddy for her dad and Sharon.

When the news had finally come out now in that church and lunch scene he couldn't get out of his head, Sharon had just eyed Rusty later that day when she'd finally returned home. She'd only commented that apparently, he'd clued Nicole in on the latest developments. Since then, Sharon and the lieutenant had gone to lunch with Nicole because her evenings were full, and from what he knew, she was completely on board with the latest developments. She didn't share his disgust at the old couple dating but started probing him right away for details.

_"Is he staying the night? Is Sharon staying with him? Have you seen them alone? What are they like? I feel like they've hidden so much!" Nicole had sent him texts like that and many, many more over just the last few days. He finally had connected Emily with Nicole so the two could discuss the developments together. Each seemed to be glad to have someone to share their excitement. For once, he was grateful no one was texting him, especially Nicole._

Rusty's mind started to wander again while he waited to make his next move in his miserable chess game. He shouldn't have played tonight; his mind was all over the place. He started to think again.

"There's been plenty of dates," had been going through his head since the lieutenant had said it, and he did wonder about it, but he also didn't want to ask. Sharon had said later that the two had been spending a lot of time together after work, that many of those late work nights she'd actually gone to the lieutenant's house for dinner. Considering she hadn't been around much the last several weeks, and he just assumed she was burying herself in work, he now realized the two had gotten plenty cozy; tonight was further proof of that.

"Rusty," he heard and snapped up his head. He wasn't sure when he'd started staring at the carpet, but that was what he was doing. He looked over and saw that both Sharon and the lieutenant were looking back at him. She had a questionable look on her face. "Honey, did you hear me? I asked if you wanted to watch the new _Badge of Justice_ episode? It's starting in five minutes."

"Oh," he blushed slightly. "Sorry, I was thinking about my next move," he looked back at the screen and groaned loudly. He was about to lose and just shook his head.

"That's how I feel whenever you play me, Kid," Andy flashed a grin. "Which, that reminds me, anytime you want to play, or I mean, win, let me know. I know I'm around here more now, and I'd love to play you sometime."

"Okay, umm, yeah," Rusty nodded at him. "Wait," he pointed at Sharon and then gestured at Andy, "he doesn't like Badge, so?"

Sharon grinned and looked at Andy. He rolled his eyes slightly, and Sharon shrugged before she spoke, "It's the offer I gave him."

"I like her," Andy winked at Sharon, "and was given a deal. Badge is non-negotiable; I'm told it is your thing with Sharon, so I can easily leave if you want me to do that. I won't be offended, but I've decided I like Sharon more than I want to complain about the show, at least tonight. If you are okay with it, I'd like to join you both tonight and watch the show."

"I don't care if you stay," Rusty shrugged as he stood. It was his opponent's turn, and he was just waiting for the match to end; he couldn't win his way out now.

"Andy may take a little nap during the show," Sharon smiled as she turned to him. He gave her a shocked look, and she rolled her eyes, "Andy, deny it. You usually fall asleep."

"That's kinda sad, Sharon," Rusty said, giving her a sympathetic look and shaking his head. "You claim this guy is great to date, but he can't even stay awake for you. Wow." Rusty leaned over the table again from where he was now standing to make his next move. He waved his hands and walked away, "I give up; I lost."

"Ahh, I'm sorry," Sharon said to him. "Well, perhaps you want to do our usual, make some popcorn and get ready for our show? We'll show Andy just how much we enjoy watching and convert him before he knows it."

"Nope, not happening," Andy said, raising his hand. "Sorry," he said as he squeezed Sharon's shoulder. "I can't stand the show. I tolerate it because of the company, but nope, I'm never going to start liking the show."

"Mike's show isn't that bad!" Sharon exclaimed and rolled her eyes at him.

"It's not Mike's show!" Andy exclaimed and then closed his eyes. "I'm not going to get into this."

"Sounds like an argument you two have had," Rusty pointed to them with one finger as he walked into the kitchen. "You both realize I work for that show."

"Another reason to be supportive," Andy yelled toward Rusty. "You take interest in our jobs, so I'm doing the same."

"Smooth, Lieutenant," Rusty said, leaning over the counter and smirking at Andy.

"It's Andy!" Sharon called to Rusty. "Rusty, he's going to be here more often."

"Well aware, which does lead me to the question are you two always going to be here? I mean," he said, now walking toward them while he popped the popcorn in the microwave, "Lieutenant, you have a house, right?"

Both Sharon and Andy rolled their eyes at Rusty. Sharon didn't even give it a thought; she looked up at Rusty and smiled at him, "Not to worry, Rusty. After the party on Friday evening at Andy's place-the same party you are coming to because it's Buzz's birthday, why yes, I'll be staying there for the evening."

"Okay," Rusty said as he shrugged. "Fine with me because Julio and I are taking Buzz to the movies for his birthday after your party. I mean, a birthday party that doubles as your 'we're together' party?" Rusty used air quotes for that and turned to walk back into the kitchen. "Not that I don't enjoy seeing you both here, but-"

"Well, sounds like we will all enjoy Friday then," Sharon called out to him. "Feel free to bring the guys back here to hang out after your movie. You won't be bothering me at all; you can't bother me if I'm not home anytime that evening."

Rusty froze at the microwave with his hand on the microwave door. He groaned quietly, letting Sharon's comment settle. He had to hand it to Sharon; she'd been subtle, but at the same time, she'd ripped off that Band-Aid. No way was he going to ask more. He didn't want to know, but he'd apparently "been informed" that the lieutenant would most definitely be around more. Yes, it sounded like sometime soon he would have to share a bowl of cereal with Andy Flynn at the breakfast table. Thankfully, though, it wasn't going to be this weekend-at least here at the condo, but definitely soon."


	16. Chapter 16

He almost felt normal. What was normal, though? Was it having a home, feeling part of a family, having no major worries? Yeah, he felt all of that, even had a legal mom now in Sharon. He had two moms, both named Sharon, but this Sharon, the one with whom he'd found a real home, was truly his mom. She'd given him unconditional love, and as much as he didn't want to discuss topics like that, it was true. He looked around the room on this Christmas morning and couldn't help but smile. Everyone was in a good mood. It even felt nice and normal to have a brother and sister there to tease him, to make fun of the nostalgic things Sharon did and said. Honestly, it even felt normal now to have the lieutenant around, even if Rusty still couldn't seem to call him Andy yet. That felt normal too, still calling him Lieutenant, but over the last few months, he'd started to see that yes, maybe even the lieutenant could be part of his family.

As Rusty continued to look at the members of this new family he'd found, his eyes landed on the couch, and he frowned as he gestured, "Sharon, how is he asleep? Your boyfriend is really old if he's falling asleep on Christmas morning."

Sharon turned, surprised to find Andy asleep herself. Ricky and Emily started laughing, as did Sharon. She waved her hand in front of her face, her giddy face, where her eyes were sparkling and grinned at the kids, "Be nice. We had a long couple of days with our case, and he's exhausted. I am too, but he hadn't slept well even before that."

"Yeah, Rusty," Ricky said throwing a wad of wrapping paper at him. Rusty ducked, and Ricky smirked, "Andy was dealing with a dead Santa. That takes a lot out of you."

"Ricky," Sharon sighed. "I asked if we could not discuss our last case. Let's leave the poor man who died alone, let him rest in peace, and he was not Santa."

"Mom, Andy's grandkids aren't here," Emily laughed. "You can drop the 'real Santa' bit, but it is impressive with all the noise, not to mention your loud Christmas music that Andy could fall asleep."

They all turned again; Andy was leaning his head back against the couch, and his mouth was open as he slept. He still had one arm wrapped around Sharon's back, and she shifted to move his arm for him. Sharon stood, collecting their two coffee mugs and pulled on her robe.

"He'll take a little nap and be good to go for the day. Those boys will wear him out later when he sees them. Emily," Sharon said smoothing her hand over her robe, "I just love this new robe."

"Glad you like it, Mom," Emily smiled at her as Sharon stepped out of the room. She looked then at both of her brothers, "Figured you needed something new in that department, you know, not that Rusty cares about your robe, but maybe someone will."

"Yuck!" Rusty leaned toward her and whispered loudly. Ricky started to chuckle. "Seriously, do you have to talk about that now?"

Emily rolled her eyes at Rusty, "Come on," she nodded toward Andy, "he may not have stayed her the last few nights, but it's obvious."

"Yeah, obvious because you grill me about it, even down to what we eat and talk about at breakfast!" Rusty hissed. He just sat back and closed his eyes, "Seriously, I'm scarred for life with this family."

"You've just got a new, improved family," Ricky said as he stood and stepped over Ricky. "You get a mom and a dad, not to mention siblings and nephews."

"Ugh," Rusty said and flopped back onto the floor where he found refuge under some of the wrapping paper.

"Anyone want another Christmas cookie?" Sharon called from the kitchen. Rusty sat up quickly.

"I'll take them, and Ricky, I swear if you steal those from Sharon before I get the cookies, I'll-" Rusty started to say.

"What?" Ricky asked, as he walked back toward Rusty, chewing on a cookie with two more in his hand. "You'll fight me? Okay, good luck," Ricky shrugged. "Mom," he called out to her, "I can't believe you came home in the middle of the night from that case and baked more cookies." Ricky flopped down on the couch just down from Andy, and he looked over and rolled his eyes. Andy continued to sleep. He put the remaining cookies on his lap as Sharon walked into the room, handing Rusty two cookies.

"How come he got more?" Rusty asked and pointed to Ricky.

"She loves me more," Ricky smirked. He winked at Rusty and continued to eat the cookie he had in his hand. Emily stood and shook her head at her brothers.

"You two-I'm glad I didn't have this growing up. One brother then was enough, but the two of you fighting and challenging each other is old already."

"Richard!" Sharon exclaimed. "I most certainly do not love any of you more than another."

"Maybe me," they all heard and looked to the couch where Andy was now awake and had very quickly stolen the cookies off Ricky's knee. He sat back and started to chew on one of them, all as Ricky looked to him horrified. Rusty and Emily looked at each other and then to Andy before they started to laugh. Sharon covered her mouth and started laughing too.

"You stole my cookies!" Ricky said, pointing at him. "I thought we were friends."

"Nah," Andy waved with his one hand as he winked at Sharon, "just using you, for the cookies and also for that nice work surprise for your mom last night. I needed the help getting your Christmas village there and ready in the break room."

"Andy, you are my favorite," Emily laughed as she walked into the kitchen to get more coffee. "Nice of you to rejoin the party this morning," she yelled out. She spun around, "By the way, speaking of parties, what was in that gift you gave Mom last night? I'm not talking about you kissing her under the mistletoe, but I saw that too," she grinned. "We all noticed, but Mom?"

"Oh, just a, ahh, something special, some jewelry," Sharon nodded.

"Something to show her how much I care, something that holds a lot of promise. Now, back to this issue," he waved, "you three making fun of me. I'm tired, have been for days. Short night after that case, the party at work, and then driving home. Plus, I wanted to be here early this morning to see what Santa brought all of you."

"Ugh, here we go again," Rusty dropped his head. "Lieutenant, we already discussed that we're grownups, Nicole's kids aren't here, so you can drop the Santa act."

Sharon sat down on the edge of the couch, and Andy wrapped his arm around her waist as she did so. She looked over and smiled at him. He waved off Rusty's comment, "I'll just tell Santa to take back that DVD set."

"Yes," Sharon turned slightly toward Andy. "I do have a question for Santa."

"Mom, please," Ricky stood too and collected his coffee cup, "if this conversation has you and Andy talking about Santa suits and all, no thanks."

"See!" Rusty yelled. "See what I'm dealing with here with these two?"

"Oh hush," Sharon waved. "I'm simply asking a question. Andrew," she leaned in and dropped her voice, "where in the world did you get the idea to get Rusty that Badge DVD collection of the first few seasons?"

"Oh, well," Andy flashed a smile at Sharon. "You, my dear, look amazing this morning. Only you could solve a murder, host your family for Christmas, stay up most of the night baking, and then look this great in the morning."

"Smooth, Andy," Ricky said walking back into the room, eating another cookie.

"Maybe you should take tips from him," Rusty smirked. "I don't see the ladies lining up for you."

"They weren't for Andy either," Ricky flashed a smile at Rusty. "Just one, all he needed was just one. She obviously fell for it."

"Fell for it? I'm some drooling schoolgirl?" Sharon asked, clearly horrified.

"Kinda, Mom," Emily said walking back into the room with her coffee. "You are pretty into him, but I'll let you keep him. Andy, thanks for the ballet tickets for Mom and me to share tomorrow. I'm very excited about it," she smiled at him. "And, bonus points because my own dad hasn't given me a Christmas gift in ahh, maybe seven or eight years? He said he had one this year, but we'll see."

"I can one up you on that!" Rusty said, pointing to Emily. "No dad gift ever because I haven't had one, and last Christmas gift from my mom was a stolen stuffed animal she stuffed under her shirt at a gas station on Christmas when I was like six. We had our Christmas slushies."

"Hey, at least red is festive," Ricky shrugged.

"Oh, people! We have all had over very sad stories, but this year, we are creating new traditions, traditions I hope we continue for years to come," she smiled brightly and looked at Andy.

"That tofu turkey thing, though," Rusty pointed to Andy, "nope, that has to go. I'm not eating it."

"Funny guy, Sharon has a regular one cooking too," Andy smirked.

"Back to the question," Sharon pointed at Andy.

"Right, before Andy tried to seduce Mom with words," Ricky chuckled. "Smooth talker," he mumbled.

Andy raised his hands in defense, "Buzz had a copy of the DVDs. I saw them and thought Rusty would enjoy."

"Where did you get them?" Sharon said, giving him her interrogation look. "Andrew?"

"Fine!" Andy threw up his hands. "You've always been a bloodhound. Mike got copies for free. I asked for one, specifying it was for Rusty and you. I made it very clear I wasn't interested in that show."

"Ahh, Lieutenant Mike does such a good job with his show," Emily smiled.

"It's not Mike's show!" Andy exclaimed. He sank back into the couch and closed his eyes. Sharon patted his leg and leaned in, kissing him while he still had his eyes closed. He opened them to see her grinning at him.

"I knew I'd get the truth. Mike asked if Rusty already had a set of the DVDs since he knew Rusty loved the show, but thank you for being honest," she winked.

"Wicked woman," he grumbled. "I'm getting more coffee and another cookie," he said, trying to stand with Sharon sitting right there by him. She grinned at the kids.

"You've now had three," Sharon pointed out to him. "You asked me to remind you about the cookies because you didn't want to put on more holiday weight than Provenza."

"Ahh, Mom, give the guy a break!" Emily laughed. "He's barely slept, driven over here this morning, and now, he's going to have to put up with us the rest of the day."

"Where's my break? I put up with those two all day every day," Rusty grimaced. Sharon shrugged and smiled as she followed Andy to the kitchen. The kids sat there in the living room, looking around at each other.

"We still meeting up with Dad sometime today?" Ricky looked over at Emily.

Emily nodded, "I told him we'd meet him for a late dinner, around 8:00 tonight. I thought we should be here through lunch and then with Nicole and her family."

Ricky nodded too, absorbing the info, "Yeah, probably a good idea, get used to all of them."

"Get used to all of them?" Rusty asked, looking between his siblings.

Ricky and Emily both looked at Rusty, and Ricky shook his head, "Rusty, Andy isn't going anywhere. I hope you realize that. Mom doesn't do things without thinking them through. She wouldn't be dating a member of her team without being sure, extremely sure about it, just as she wouldn't have adopted you without being sure. She stayed married to Dad until she was sure it was dead and over with him, honestly too long. She absolutely hates to turn her back on anyone, and when you're in her inner circle," he said with a sincere smile, "you're in. Andy isn't going anywhere. That," he nodded to the kitchen as he spoke quietly, "that's your lucky break, a real set of parents. Call it what you want, but that's exactly what you are getting. I mean, on top of the small gifts here," he nodded to the pile, "he's giving you his car, giving. He heard yours was dying, decided he wanted to buy a new car, and behold, one drops in your lap. Rusty, that's what parents do."

Rusty frowned and glanced to the kitchen. He could see the lieutenant sitting there at the counter, with Sharon on the other side. He was leaning toward her, and she was leaning toward him. They were close, laughing at something, and their smiles were as big as he'd seen. They were oblivious to anyone else in the room. He really hadn't thought about the car. It seemed like just good timing to him, now just a couple weeks ago after Thanksgiving. He'd come home one night after his car had broken down yet again, complaining about it at dinner. There, at the dinner table, like many nights lately, sat Sharon and Andy. Without any sign it was coming, the lieutenant just volunteered he'd been thinking about getting a new car, one that had slightly better gas mileage and would be glad to trade in Rusty's old car, giving Rusty his current car. At the time, Rusty had been shocked, but now, as he thought about it, Sharon had not been shocked. It should have been a clue; the two had already discussed it. Honestly, Sharon had probably told the lieutenant it wasn't necessary, but he was noticing the two were doing an awful lot for him lately. He was getting ready to start college in January, and now, he had a newer, reliable car. Sharon had paid his tuition bill, and she'd gotten him a new laptop for Christmas. Rusty looked back over at the kitchen just as Sharon leaned toward the lieutenant and kissed him. He made a face and looked back to Emily and Ricky.

"Nicole's boys are pretty cool. I've babysat them a few times," Rusty offered.

"Bet you never believed you'd have siblings, parents, and even nephews," Emily said with a sweet smile at him. "I know I didn't, at least never thought I'd have nephews. The thought of Ricky reproducing with anyone is still revolting. There are some things in life," she gestured at her brother, "that need to end, but I'm excited to spend more time with Nicole, Dean, and the boys."

"Yeah, so this is the new normal," Rusty said with a nod. The others nodded too. Rusty looked back over to the kitchen, "Hey, Andy," he called out. Sharon and Andy both looked to him with surprised looks, and Rusty, without addressing that, said, "So, what time is the rest of the family coming over today?"


End file.
